New Life
by ZutaraGirl88
Summary: A wish ungranted, a small blonde girl born into a new world, her true past shown to her. Can Serena really make a new life work without her scouts and Darien? And what is this new love figure that lies in her past.
1. Loves Lost

Disclaimer: If I owned SM or DBZ.

Hey, as I said before in my profile, I will not be using the Pengana account from now on, I can't remember anything from there so I'm reposting my stories on this account. I shall be changing them slightly, due to the fact that I have reread what I wrote and found new ideas that I would like to put in.

**Loves Lost**

"Why don't you grow up Serena?"

"For you information I have Darien"

"Not from what I see"

They were at it again; Serena and Darien both in love yet hated each other dearly. She was the former Princess of the Moon and he was the crowned Prince of Earth, but that was a long time ago. Now 1000 or so years into the future the couple is nothing more than bickering sibling.

Together for over 5 years, each of them had given to the other the best they could offer, but when Darien wanted to make Serena his lover it all went down hill, Serena wanted to wait until she was married and a lot older before taking that step, it would change her from a girl into a woman.

"You are such a perverted pig Darien"

"And you would know you're the Princess of pigs, the way you eat food"

Slap, he would always insult either her heritage or her eating habits; ether one always ended up the same, Serena would slap him, very hard, and then leave. Darien would then either run after her telling he was sorry and that he loved her or he would let her cool down buy her some chocolate and go to her house.

"I hate men, I hate them all. That's it between me and the arrogant Sex mad Prince" Serena sat down on a bench and cried, no one was around; it was about midnight so everyone would be in bed. Standing up Serena began to walk towards her house.

It wasn't that far away a few streets down from the school, so all in all about half a mile from where Darien lived. Dairen the through of him entered her mind sending chills down her back. How could someone she loved so much hurt her in so many ways, was it because she had rejected his request to bed her, she thought he would understand that she was not ready to push their relationship towards that way, she wanted to be married before that. That could be the reason or it could be that in the last year she no longer needed to be protected in battles, she was strong enough to beat them herself she didn't even need her guardians help.

She opened her front door quietly her parents would be in bed and she was too, well so her parents believed, it was dark, Serena closed the door and walked towards the stairs, Just as she was about to stand on the first step one of the living room's lights clicked on, Serna looked towards the light and saw her mother and father there with mad expressions on their faces'.

"Serena Serenity Tsukino!" Oh god the full name, this wasn't going to be good "What are you doing out of bed, and where have you been?" asked Serena's father, Serena walked towards her mother and father, she was about to say something when her mother interrupted.

"You were with that guy I saw you kissing last week, weren't you?" Serena's mother walked towards her daughter and slapped her "I have a whore for a daughter I bet you spent your time in his arms doing all sorts of things"

Serena's eyes filled with tears once again her eyes now puffy from all the crying, "If you must know Mother, Darien and I have broken up" Serena was again slapped by her mother.

"So you dump the man that makes you a woman, how are, we supposed to marry you off now? No man would want spoiled goods Serena" hurt by her mothers words Serena turned her back on her parents, "Don't turn your back on me!" her mother grabbed her hair pushing her to the floor. Serena cried out in pain as her mother pushed her to the floor, her father standing over her.

"Get off me! I didn't do anything wrong!" cried Serena from the floor, her mother ignored her words continued bashing her daughter on the floor not letting Serena get up, it was like something had taken over her mother

"You little bitch, you little whore" her mother was always jealous of Serena, Serena never knew why but it had something to do with her eating habits and her figure.

While on the floor Serena crescent moon symbol had appeared sometime during her beating, the crystal probably sensed Serena's pain and confusion and activated itself for her to find the strength to fight back, but Serena didn't want to, even though her mother was beating her Serena just couldn't bring herself to hurt her mother or father.

Soon after a few minutes Serena's father dragged his wife from their daughter, Serena lay their tired from pain and beaten to inches away from death, blood all over her face. She had been knocked out some time before. Her mother and father stared at their beaten daughter and cried. Serena's father phoned an ambulance, they were soon there but it was too late, Serena had spited into a Coma and died from blood lost, when the doctor arrived to talk to the parents, he asked them how their daughter had been beaten. Serena's father told the doctor that a monster had attacked their daughter; the doctor of course didn't believe them but noticed that Serena's mother was comforting her son who had just found out that Serena was dead. Sammy never got on with Serena but he never wished she would die.

"Can we see her sir?" asked Sammy as he walked up to the doctor, the doctor nodded and showed them the way.

Serena lay there pale like a white sheet, as soon as they entered the room they felt like someone was watching them, not just one person but hundreds, thousands maybe. It made them feel unwelcome. Sammy ran up to his sisters side and grabbed her hand pushing her body lightly.

"Serena! Serena! Wake up please!" cried the little boy, his parents watched as their son tried so hard to watch up his sister, it was heartbreaking. Suddenly eight females entered the room with a male that Serena's mother had seen before.

"Umm I'm sorry we didn't know anyone was in here" Serena father smiled "we'll leave"

Suddenly Sammy's head snapped up, he ran over to the male and grabbed his hand, "Your Serena's boyfriend, you can save her, you have to save her, she's not allowed to die she can't die!" Dairen frowned and allowed the small child to drag him over to Serena. He placed his hand on Serena's forehead trying to make the crescent moon symbol appear but it didn't.

"I'm sorry, if her soul was still in her body I could have done something but, Serena has already left this world" the eight girls began crying. Serena's mother grabbed Sammy and left with her husband to prepare Serena's funeral. After they left the eight girls began to glow their own retrospective colours. Mina was yellow, Amy was light blue, Raye was red, Lita green, Trista dark green, Michelle was a mixture of blue and green, Amara was an earth yellow and Hotaru was a dark purple. Each one surrounded Serena's bed chanting words in their own language. Even Darien joined in.

I was once captivated by the things you would say.

Just seeing you, would brighten up my day.

Now it seems as if that has all changed.

The only thing I do is cause your heart more pain.

I wish I had known who you really were.

It wouldn't have been so hard.

The agony inside me makes it hard to breathe.

The impact you had, was so hard to believe.

Now the walls are there, forever guarding my heart.

If only they had been there, to protect you from the start.

I just hope that you can find love and happiness with a new beginning

Because without you now we are all dying

Suddenly Serena's body began to glow and from it exited two souls, one of Serena and the other of Princess Serenity. They stood their hand in hand looking at everyone in the room. Both were crying as the girls and Darien stared up at them. Serena and Serenity stared down at them and smiled

"My count I wish you the happiness that you have granted me, know that I love you all, my friends my family. Know that you'll be part of me forever."

Both Serenity and Serena left the shell of their body behind, they left to be reborn into a life that would being them love happiness and laughter.

AN

So there you are a small change. I'll be carrying on this story a lot more from now on so don't worry. Finishing this story is number on priority to me. Anyways please read this and review it.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: If I owned SM or DBZ

**Summary**

Serena is dead after begin beaten by her mother, at the hospital Sammy cried for his sister too wake up but as she was dead she couldn't do, the inner and outer scouts arrived with Darien and began to chant a poem in their own language. This made Serenity and Serena appear together, Princess Serenity and Serena both said their goodbyes and left to be reborn into a new world where her friends prayed that she would finally find peace.

**Missing**

DBZ

A large group of people waited new of their friend who had been taken into the hospital for unknown reasons; Chichi Son had suddenly fainted that morning neither her husband Goku Son nor their child Gohan knew why. The group awaited Goku to come and tell them want was wrong, so when the waiting room door opened to reveal Goku stand there with a huge frown on his friend the group automatically feared the worst. Bulma Briefs, a blue hair woman who looks in her 20s, was the first to approach Goku.

"Goku, is Chichi okay? I mean she's not dying is she?" Bulma could only watch Goku shake his head, "Then what's wrong with her Goku, we all want to know" the group watched as Goku sighed.

"Chichi's pregnant" Goku said with a hint of confusion, Bulma stared at him.

"Why aren't you happy then, don't you want the baby? I swear I hear you tell Krillan that you wanted another kid" Bulma again watched Goku nod, but his expression did not change.

"I want another kid but, Chichi didn't not until Gohan was older, so we waited, we didn't …you know so I have no idea how she's pregnant"

The group was quite, wondering if Chichi was cheating on Goku or Goku was just so stupid that he forgot "something" important while they were "busy" one night. The groups' thoughts were cut short by a flash a white light that came from the centre of the room. A small figure with wings appeared from the light.

"I am sorry Goku Son, I'm afraid that this is my fault" the small figure resembled a fairy but with long silver hair and a crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Goku knelt down to look at the small presents; he was having trouble hearing the small thing.

The fairy knew this and thus began to grow bigger to an normal human size. The group stared at her beauty, her silver hair flowed down to the floor, her silver eyes innocent yet so much older than Goku's, her dress was simple although Bulma did not recognize its design, but the thing that caught Vegeta's attention was the golden crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" ask Goku after he had finished staring at the woman.

"Now where to start, well introductions first, my name is Serenity, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and the reason your wife is pregnant is because of I, you see my daughter Princess Serenity was killed, there was a war between my kingdom and the Earth kingdom and my daughter and her Prince were killed. I sent them to be reborn into a peaceful time" Queen Serenity tried hard to explain what had happened in the pass, but it looked like only Vegeta understood everything she was saying, "But she was still unhappy and was killed by her mother in that time, her wish for death was denied, and well she was sent here to this world to be reborn, I didn't mean to make you all confused but, Goku you will have a daughter, her power will be unlike you've ever seen before, you must train her and make sure she grows up to be a fine young lady"

Goku still look very confused, as if none of what Queen Serenity had said was getting though, although when she looked at the short Saiyan male with the pineapple shaped head she noticed that he had a smirk on his face as if he knew what she was talking about.

"Your daughter will be full Saiyan but she will also be full Lunarian, I know by your human statistics it seems impossible but for Lunarian's it is very possible" the queen sighed as if she was trying to talk to 3 year olds who were too busy picking their noses to understand her "I'm sure one of you must understand" everyone shook their heads apart from Vegeta who walked towards the Queen.

"I do your majesty, I will protect the young princess as will my son" Vegeta bowed in front of the Queen, who in turn nodded respectfully and placed her hand just above Vegeta's forehead, this allowed for Vegeta's royal symbol to show, now Queen Serenity understood why only he understood what she was trying to say.

"I thank you King Vegeta of planet Vegeta, I leave my daughters protection in your hands, as it seems no one can understand what I am trying to say I will let them believe it was a dream and that Goku really did umm "mate" with his wife to have this child. Only you will know the truth although you must never tell her, I'm afraid she must find out on her own"

Vegeta nodded and bowed once again, "I will make sure of her safety your majesty" Vegeta looked at the Queen who began to shrink in size then just like when she appeared a bright white light surrounded all of them, replacing their memories with a dream apart from Vegeta.

Goku looked around, staring at his friends; suddenly Bulma appeared in front of him.

"Well aren't you going to tell her what's wrong with Chichi?" Bulma watched as a huge grin appeared on Goku's face.

"You see, Chichi's pregnant" Goku's smiled spread to the rest of the group including Vegeta, although with his it was a smirk, they were all happy for Goku and Chichi. Gohan, who was about 11, looked up to his father and smiled.

"Cool, I'm going to be a big brother" Gohan's hair was ruffled by Goku, the group apart from piccolo and Vegeta crowded around Goku asking all sorts of questions.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"What are you going to call it?"

"Will you train it Goku?"

Goku didn't know what to asker first, he had always wanted a little girl but Vegeta had once told him that Saiyan females were very rare, so he didn't want to get his hopes up. He had no idea what to call the child, and whether or not he was going to train the child was up to the child and Chichi.

Suddenly the waiting door opened again and there stood Chichi with a smile on her face, she walked over to Gohan and hugged him, "Hello there big brother" Chichi watched Gohan smile, he couldn't wait to be a big brother Chichi could tell that just by looking at him, "Lets go home Goku, I'm a bit tired"

Goku nodded "Ok chichi" the group followed them out of the hospital, those who could fly flew home apart from Goku and Gohan who deicide to stay with Chichi and Bulma. They drove towards home to prepare the arrival of their second child.

**Nine Months Later**

Goku age 30

Chichi age 30

Vegeta age 35

Bulma age 34

Trunks age 20 months

Once again the group was waiting news of Chichi, she had gone into labour 10 hours ago and nothing had happened, everyone was asleep apart from Vegeta. Vegeta held his son, protectively in his arms which he only didn't when no one was around.

Soon enough Vegeta heard a loud cry; a smirk appeared on his face as he looked down at his son who was now awake and looking around to try and find the source of the crying. Suddenly Goku came out with tears flowing from his eyes shouting at the top of his lungs this woke everyone up.

"It's a girl; it's a beautiful baby girl!!" Goku was jumping up and down with excitement; he hugged his son and smiled. "You have a baby sister Gohan, she's so beautiful" Gohan smiled and jumped up and down with his dad.

"I have a baby sister!"

Vegeta stared at father and son, watching how both of them left to see Chichi and the baby, soon Vegeta would introduce his son to the young princess in hopes that they would spark of some type of relationship. Bulma walked over about to take Trunks away from Vegeta.

"Woman, I will have the brat today, you have had him all week" Vegeta sounded almost father like; he wanted to be there when Trunks and the princess first notice each other. Bulma backed off and let Vegeta have Trunks.

After half an hour Goku came out with Gohan and a small bundle in his arms, he walked over to Vegeta and smirked.

"Vegeta, I don't know why but something told me to let you see my little girl first" Goku moved the cover he had rapped her in "This is Serena Serenity Son, Sere will be her nick name."

Serena's eye's were open so Vegeta could see her blue eyes so bright so lovely for such a small child, he brought Trunks down to Serena, he watched as Trunks grabbed Serena's hand, Serena began to cry rather loudly but was stopped by Trunk as he hugged her.

"Now that's sweet" said Goku as he stared at Vegeta's son and his daughter. Vegeta also looked at them.

"Sere, Serenity that's what I'll call you, Serena is too girly and I dislike nicknames, so Serenity will do or I could always call you brat"

Serena smiled lightly, her blond hair only just covering her head so she wasn't completely bald, she even had her tail although no one had seem to notice.

"Hey Vegeta I think Sere just smiled at you, I didn't think babies could do that" Bulma heard Goku talk to Vegeta and came over.

"They can't Goku, its gas; babies can't smile until they are a few weeks old." Bulma looked at Serena and Trunks "Chichi will be so thrilled about this, this might mean that our children will get together in the future"

Vegeta smirked, that's what he was hoping for, a chance to bring back the Saiyan race Serena was after all full Saiyan, just like himself and Goku.

"Well I have to get this one to bed now, Bulma can you look after Gohan for the week, Chichi's coming home tomorrow and I want her to relax" Goku watched Bulma nod, he then walked out of the waiting room into Chichi private room, being the best friend of one of the richest people in the world had its upside. Goku smiled as he saw Chichi's sleeping form, resting so peacefully. He laid Serena down in the cot next to Chichi, kissed his daughter head and smiled at her, he than kissed his wife's head and sat in the chair next to both of them and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Goku waited outside, with a car, for his wife and daughter, they were going home. Goku had taken care of everything, all the cleaning and the cooking with Bulma's and Gohan's help of course. The hospital doors opened and there in a wheel chair was Chichi and their daughter, Chichi held her close as not to let the cold air get to her just to make sure she couldn't catch a cold which was very bad for newborns.

"Goku is everything ready? You've got the car seat haven't you?" Chichi opened the car door and saw the car seat as well as a toy tied up on the handle, Chichi smiled and placed Serena in the car seat, she then got in the back with her just to make sure Serena was ok. Goku understood she was like this with Gohan although she always wanted to hold him.

"Don't worry Chichi, I have everything ready, I have Sere's room decorated and I have everything on the shopping list plus extra" he wanted to make sure that Chichi didn't have to leave to go shopping.

Once they got home Chichi picked up Serena, who was asleep, and walked into her new bedroom, Goku was right when he said he had decorated, the room was pink and yellow with different colours rabbits all over the wall, her cot was a light brown with a rabbit cover, Serena also had rabbits all over her bed so when she woke up she could hug one. Chichi was stunned by the beauty of the room.

"Vegeta even helped with it, although he said gold and sliver would have been best and less rabbits" Goku laughed "But I kinda think rabbits are cute" Chichi nodded as she placed her daughter in the cot and tucked her in. She kissed her daughter and smiled as Serena slept

"Goku, I don't know why but….When Serena's older, I want you to train her. I want my little girl to be able to protect herself" Goku nodded although he was confused normally Chichi would want he child to become smart just like Gohan but he wasn't going to argue.

"I promise she will be the strongest even stronger than myself" he hugged his wife and looked down at his daughter "I can see this little one at the top" Chichi nodded in agreement, "Sweet dreams Serena" Both Goku and Chichi left their daughter to sleep turning on the baby monitor as they left.

While Serena slept, a white light appeared in her room and Queen Serenity appeared, she smiled down at the small baby.

"I'm sorry to do this to you little one, but a great evil threats your world, I wish I could let you have a normal life but as it is now, not even I can rest. This time you'll get your full memories Serena, but only of those you gained with me, your old life is unimportant, you wont remember Sailor moon and your scouts, well who knows what the future holds for you my daughter" Queen Serenity placed her hand on Serena's forehead making the royal symbol appear "But I'm sure you'll find your Prince here" Queen Serenity kissed Serena's forehead and disappeared as did the symbol upon Serena's forehead, all Serena did was smile in her sleep.

AN

So I changed a small thing again in the chat between the Queen and Serena, making more sense as to why Queen Serenity would bring back Serena's memories. Anyways please read and review.


	3. First Word

Disclaimer: If I owned SM or DBZ

**Summary**

Serena Serenity Son has been born, Queen Serenity visited them in the hospital after Goku was confused as to way Chichi was pregnant, no one understood Queen Serenity apart from Vegeta who told the Queen that he would protect Serena. Serena was taken home to her rabbit room where Queen Serenity appeared again giving Serena back her memories as a Princess. It is 4 months later; Serena is 4 months old now.

**First Word**

Four months had passed since Serena's birth, Chichi had now returned to normal day activity where as Goku watch Serena constantly playing with her and teaching her new things. Goku hadn't seen his friends since Serena's birth and missed training with Vegeta. Gohan had become a lot smart since Goku wasn't training him, although Serena did her best to distract him.

"Chichi, don't you think we should let Sere out, you know to get some fresh air" ask Goku, he wanted to take Serena to see Vegeta and Bulma again.

Chichi frowned but carried on cleaning "No, she's ok indoors" she didn't want to face Goku, she knew that he would want to take her out but she couldn't risk it, not again.

"But Chichi" wined Goku, he picked up Serena and held her close so she wouldn't fall.

"No buts Goku, do you remember what happened when we first took Gohan out, I'm sure the tree wont forget!" Chichi turned around and sighed as she looked at her baby girl, Chichi knew it wasn't right to keep a child in doors all her life.

"Chichi we were young back then, and I promise nothing will happen to Sere, I just want to take her to play with Trunks I mean its good for her to play with children isn't it and its coming up to Trunks' birthday, we have to drop of the gifts"

Chichi sighed again then smiled, "I guess your right Goku, I'll get Gohan then we can leave, no flying, we'll be taking a car" Chichi had learned to drive since her husband didn't see the point in driving when he could fly. Gohan joined them as Goku put his daughter into the car seat. Goku looked at his son and smiled then moved out of the way so he could sit down. Chichi got behind the drivers seat and Goku sat down next to her.

"Ready?" asked Chichi, Goku nodded as Chichi drove towards Capsule corp.

As they arrived they were greeted by Bulma who had an apron on, she asked Chichi to help her out with dinner so they left to get dinner ready, and Gohan went to Bulma's study which left Serena with Goku.

"Well Sere, its just me and you now" Goku watched his daughter giggle "Lets see if we can find Vegeta, maybe she can find Trunks as well" again Goku watched his daughter giggle.

Goku found Vegeta and Trunks in the back ground, Vegeta was told to take the day of training to look after his son, of course Vegeta had told the "woman" to go to hell but Bulma had threatened Vegeta with her secret weapon, she wouldn't fix the gravity room for a year if he did not spend time with his son.

Goku walked up to Vegeta and smiled, "Hey Vegeta" the Saiyan prince looked up and frowned at the much taller Saiyan.

"What do you want Kakarott?" asked Vegeta as he stood up from the sun chair

"Well, I brought Sere over to play with Trunks, is that ok?" Goku watched as Vegeta shrugged, "I mean they did get on 4 months ago when Sere was first born" Goku placed Serena next to Trunks who was playing with a truck. Serena sat there looking at him and his truck, Trunks moved close to her and gave her the truck, Serena first reaction was to put it in her mouth, Trunks laughed.

Trunks pointed to Serena who had a truck in her mouth. "Daddy!" Vegeta looked over to where the brats were and smirked; he hit Goku and pointed to Serena.

"At the moment she's putting everything in her mouth, including her tail" Vegeta stared at him.

"Tail when did she grow a tail?" Vegeta watched as Goku laughed and walk over to Serena.

Goku picked up his daughter and brought out her tail, "Chichi doesn't like it but she just couldn't bear to have it removed every time someone went near Sere she'd scream, and there were all the scans where Sere was hugging her tail" Vegeta muttered something about future brats, "What was that Vegeta?"

"None of your business you idiot, Now leave your brat there so she can play with my brat, I want to spar!" Vegeta walked away from the children and Goku, Goku placed Serena down next to Trunks once again and ran over Vegeta.

"But Vegeta, we have to watch them" Goku looked back only to see Trunks standing over her watching her like a hawk.

"My brat will look after Serenity!" Goku nodded in agreement with Vegeta, just by looking at Trunks he could tell that he wouldn't let anyone go near Serena.

**A few hours later**

Chichi and Bulma came out with food for everyone, Chichi gave Serena a bottle of milk, she knew that Serena was strong enough to feed herself, every time Chichi tried to feed her Serena would just grabbed the spoon or bottle. Picking up Serena, Chichi placed her into a hair chair while Trunks was on Bulma's lap.

"Time to eat boys" called Bulma from the table

Goku and Vegeta stopped sparing and walked towards the table, towards food, as soon as they began grabbing food and filling their faces (AN: Try and picture a bunch of pigs) Serena, who in that time had finished her milk and was now eating mashed peas, began to pick up the food with her hands and shove it in her mouth.

"Goku!" Shouted Chichi, this made Goku look up from his plate, he stared at Chichi who was pointing at Serena, "You see what you have taught her!" Chichi turned to Serena and began to shout at her; in turn Serena began to cry this also made Trunks cry.

Goku waked towards Serena and picked her up, "Its ok Serena, you don't have to cry" Serena stopped crying; looking at her dad she smiled and opened her mouth.

"Da"

Goku smiled and nodded, "What was that Serena?"

"Da"

Chichi watched Serena as did everyone else, "Goku she won't talk yet, she's too young" Chichi heard sound coming from Vegeta, "Got something to say?" Vegeta glared at her and stood up.

"Serenity is at the age where Saiyan children being to take their first steps and begin to talk, early development means they can be ready for battle early in life."

"Da Da"

Goku's smile turned into a full grin, a single tear fell from his eye, "Did you hear that Chichi, Serena said Dada" he looked at his daughter and smiled "Can you say Mama"

Serena began to concentrating her face said it all, she was either dirtying her nappy or thinking, "Ma"

Chichi's eyes widened, "she said Ma, Mama begins with Ma, my baby girl is trying to say Mama" Chichi smiled and ran to her daughter, "Say mama Serena"

"Ma, Da" Serena laughed as if she knew what Chichi wanted her to say "Da ma!" again Serena was in a fit of giggles, she looked at her mother, her eyes so desperate to hear a few words from Serena, "Ma ma!" Serena held out her hands for Chichi, moving her fingers to indicating she wanted her mother, Chichi took her off Goku and hugged her daughter.

"Well done, that's right I'm mama" Chichi heard Serena say mama over and over again, "I'm never going to get tired of hearing that" Goku hugged both Chichi and Serena, "Now that she's beginning to talk, we have to watch what we say Goku"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, if only Vegeta did that with Trunks"

"Runks"

Trunks suddenly began to laugh, "Rena tried to say my name mommy, but she said Runks"

Bulma smiled and nodded, "Well that's because she's still small Trunks, she'll be saying your name soon enough"

**Later that night**

Bulma had asked the Sons to stay over, Chichi had agreed only because Gohan was asleep in the study and Serena had also fallen asleep with Trunks on the Sofa. While the two children slept both Bulma and Chichi grabbed their cameras and took a picture of them, Trunks was sitting upright while Serena was laid on Trunks, his arm was over Serena's waist so if she awake so would he.

"That's so cute, just wait until their older, we'll show them this picture and they'll be so embarrassed" Chichi nodded as she lend down to pick up her daughter, "Chichi wait, leave them their, I'm sure Goku will look after them" again Chichi nodded kissing her daughter on her head,

"Night night Serena"

Goku and Vegeta walked into the living room and noticed the children, Goku and Vegeta looked at each and smirked, Vegeta turned around and sat in his chair as Goku sat next to Serena and Trunks, both fell asleep with ease.

AN

Nothing much changed here, just a few spelling errors I corrected, Read review please.


	4. Together

Disclaimer: If I owned SM or DBZ

**Summary**

Serena, Gohan Goku and Chichi leave to go to Bulma's. Vegeta has been told to look after Trunks but leaves Trunks with Serena. Serena also says Mama and Dada; she also tried to say Trunks but said Runks. Serena and Trunks also fell asleep together. Bulma and Chichi both got pictures Aww

**Together**

A week had passed since Trunks and Serena had fallen asleep on each, Goku made sure that he went over to capsule crop everyday, when Serena heard him say spar she would hold her arms up for her dad to pick her up saying Runks, Runks.

Today was Trunks' birthday; Bulma had invited Gohan and Serena along, Chichi had grounded Gohan for sneaking out of the house so he wasn't allowed to go, but Serena still wanted to go so Goku took her.

"Goku please be careful with her, this is the first time you'll be flying over there with her" Chichi passed Serena to him after she had kissed her daughters forehead. Goku smirked and kissed Chichi.

"Don't worry Chichi, Sere will be ok, I promise you" he held his daughter protectively in his arms as he walked outside, "Hold on ok Sere, dada is going to show you what it's like up high" Serena's smile was confused; she obviously didn't understand what her father had just said. So when Goku jumped into the air Serena began screaming, no matter what Goku did he couldn't calm her down.

Meanwhile at capsule crop Trunks had suddenly started crying very loudly, both Bulma and Vegeta couldn't understand what had got into their son, Trunks started crying Rena, which was his name for Serena. When Vegeta heard what his son had said he picked up Trunks and took to the skies.

Goku was still trying to settle down Serena, he tried to district her with funny faces, but that didn't work, he tried throwing her up in the air but that only made things worse. Goku was about to give up and go back to the ground when Vegeta and crying Trunks arrived, as soon as Serena heard Trunks she stopped crying, she even laughed. Goku couldn't understand that one minute she was terrified the next she was laughing, Trunks too had stopped crying upon hearing Serena's cry, the two laughed together as if they were both playing on the ground.

"I just don't understand Vegeta, she was screaming so loud but then you and Trunks arrived and she stopped" Vegeta shook his head muttering something about Kakarott being an idiot.

"How can you not see you low class idiot, your daughter is infatuated with my son" Vegeta knew at the moment that he would of confused Goku with the word infatuated, "Before you ask you idiot, infatuated or infatuation is a smart word for a human emotion such as a crush" Goku smiled at his daughter and Trunks, "Well are you coming or not?" Trunks and his father flew ahead but still kept insight so Serena wouldn't scream again.

When they arrived there was a group of people that neither Goku nor Vegeta knew, Bulma pushed her way through the crowd and smiled at her husband and her son, she also noticed Goku and Serena.

"You made it Goku, and you to little Sere, don't worry about all the new faces their just big shots that I have to invite it's a work thing" she looked at her son "Sorry sweetie I know you just wanted it to be me, daddy, Goku and Serena but Mommy had to invite these people" Trunks nodded but stayed near his father, Vegeta didn't like new people in his home nor did Trunks for that matter.

Bulma frowned noticing this she knelt down to look at her son. "Come on Trunks, some of them have even brought their children with them" Bulma grabbed Trunks' hand and brought him inside the house to meet the children, Goku who held Serena and Vegeta followed.

Vegeta looked at the group of children playing he then looked at Goku "I can see this going very badly" Goku nodded in agreement as he saw Bulma put Trunks in with the group, Goku also did the same with Serena and followed Bulma out. Vegeta stayed behind for a bit, he looked at his son and smirked "Brat" trunks looked up "Protect Serenity ok" Trunks nodded and watched his father leave for the gravity room.

Trunks picked up Serena and placed her on a pillow so she could sleep, but there were too many children running round, one of the children was throwing toys at people, soft toys but the buttons for eyes still hurt little children. So when one hit Serena's sleeping form Trunks grabbed the kid and threw him into a box of toys. When he had is back turned another kid was drawing on Serena's face, so he grabbed that boy and threw him into a plate of cookies that were on the floor.

"Don't touch Rena!" when the bigger kids hear this they grouped together and began to walk towards Serena and Trunks, Trunks hugged Serena thus waking her up, when she noticed the group of children coming towards them she screamed so loud that all the adults came in to find a bundle of children all on top of each other, Goku and Vegeta began looking around for Trunks and Serena but couldn't see them, they then began placing the children that were in the bundle to Bulma who placed them on the floor, when the finally reach Trunks and Serena, they noticed that while Serena was fine without even a scratch on her Trunks had bleeding cuts on his arms and bite marks all over him, Bulma picked up Trunks and hugged him.

"Trunks are you ok?" Trunks nodded then looked up to his father and smiled

"Did I protect her dad?" Trunks saw his father smirk proudly and nod at his son

"Yes you did my boy, she's safe"

Serena looked at Trunks, he had been hurt because he protected her, she pushed herself from the ground stood up rather shakily and took a few steps. Bulma saw this and turned Trunks around, both Goku and Vegeta watched as well. Serena was taking her first steps towards Trunks.

Trunks held out his arms towards her which encouraged Serena to take a few more after her last step she fell on her butt she frowned at her self and once again pushed herself off the ground.

"Talk to her Trunks" came his mother's voice as Serena once again fell.

"Come on Rena, you can do it!" Serena looked up at Trunks and smiled as she again pushed herself from the floor taking the last few steps towards Trunks, she only had to take one more before she could hug Trunks, she brought her leg up and placed it down however she lost her footing and fell forward, but she wasn't hurt as Trunks was there to catch her.

Goku wiped a tear from his eye and smiled, "Well done Sere, that's my girl!" but Serena wasn't listening she was too busy being hugged by Trunks, "Chichi is going to be upset that she missed out on Serena's first steps, first she says dada first instead of mama and now her first steps, wow Saiyan girls develop a lot faster than boys"

Bulma had bid her work friends farewell and they in turn apologized that their child had behaved so badly they all blamed it on too much sugar, which was weird because Bulma had not severed any sugar of any kind at the party; the birthday cake was for family only as it was only a "small" cake. The cake itself had 10 layers, small compared to Saiyan cakes, Bulma had laughed when Vegeta had told him how many lays a cake held for his birthday, well it would have to have that much considering how much they eat.

The group, including Chichi and Gohan who had appeared thanks to Bulma, began to sing happy birthday both Serena and Goku smiled happily when they sang, Serena tried to sing but didn't know the words. When it came to blow out the candles Trunks refused, when Bulma asked him why he replied

"Rena has to help me" Bulma looked over to Goku who had hold of Serena; he knew just want to do. He took Serena over near the cake but far enough that she couldn't touch the flames of the candles, "Rena you have to blow" Serena looked up at Trunks face as he showed her how to blow out something. Serena clapped and blow on Trunks "that's it Rena!"

Both Serena and Trunks were at the cake, this time when it was time to blow out the candles Serena and trunks blew them out together.

"What did you wish for Trunks?" asked his mother, Trunks smirked and looked up at Serena.

"I always want to protect Rena, that's my wish"

AN

Again didn't have to change much, I love reading this chapter, it is really cute and I'm glad that I added that "I always want to protect" part, you'll know why in later chapters. Anyways please read and review.


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: If I owned SM or DBZ I would be very rich and stuff

Dear readers

I'm so so so sorry that I haven't carried on writing or updating this, I've currently moved house and was settling in, I shall now be updating much more often. I want to thank you all for hopefully sticking with this story, as soon as I get to where I was before I'll be writing new chapters for this.

**Summary**

Well it was Trunks' two year birthday, his mother had invited her work friends and their children, she also invited the Sons, Goku tried to get Serena used to flying but ended up making her scream so much that Trunks could heard her. When they arrived at the party Serena and Trunks were placed in a room with the other children, so a lot older than them. Vegeta told his son to protect Serena, so when the older children started to misbehave, a play pile on, Trunks protected Serena as best he could was resulted in his having bite marks and cuts all over him. Serena also took her first steps so she could hug Trunks. Trunks also got Serena to blow out his candles with him, when asked what he wished for he simple replied "I always want to protect Rena, that's my wish" Well that's it for the summary go and enjoy the next chapter.

**Tears**

Three months has passed since Trunks birth, Serena hadn't seen much of him as Bulma had been too busy to bring him over and her dad and Vegeta were to busy sparing. In this time though Gohan and Serena began spending sometime together. Serena could now talk pretty well, well enough that Gohan could understand anyway.

They both sat in front of the TV, Chichi had brought an educational video for them both to watch, "The planet Earth" it was called, a science video about the planets, Chichi had also brought a video about old myths.

"This is the planet Earth, out of all the planets in the solar system Earth is the youngest and the only planet that can support life. The planet is mostly water with only 30 of it Land."

Serena yawned, this bored for her, she looked up and noticed her brother was already asleep, poor Gohan had heard this all before and so had she. Although memories were still a bit fuzzy Serena still remembered her lessons on her the Moon. Serena smiled and laughed as she remembered that when she was younger Chichi would teach her about plants.

_**Flash back**_

_**Chichi walked outside with baby Serena, she had a book in her hand, it wasn't a normal child's book but one of which came form Gohan's room**_

**"**_**Now Serena lets see how much of your father you are," Chichi point to different flowers, she was to name them giving them their Latin name "Almutaster, Canadanthus, Doellingeria, Eucephalus, Eurybia, Ionactis, Oligoneuron, Oreostemma, Sericocarpus and Symphyotrichum. All different types of Daisy"**_

_**Serena looked confused but Chichi carried on "Spiranthes spiralis, Rhyniophyta Zosterophyllophyta Lycopodiophyta and Trimerophytophyta. These Serena are the Latin names for different flowers"**_

_**Serena had stopped listening a while ago, she was only a few weeks old after all and couldn't care is a flower to called mamawhatfoodnow or whatever the Latin name was for a Venus fly trap.**_

_**End flash back**_

Serena now knew some Latin thanks to her brother but of course she wouldn't tell her mother, she would have her studying every night and day just like she had down wit Gohan.

Serena looked around and noticed that the front door was open, taking her chances she carefully walked over to it and looked outside, her father and Vegeta were training and didn't notice her. She walked outside and towards the patch of flowers Chichi was growing, she sat there for a few minutes then noticed something move in the trees, it was a butterfly, Serena had never seen a butterfly before and decided to follow it. It flew deeper and deeper into the forest, Serena kept on following it.

Meanwhile Gohan had woken up and was looking for his little sister to come and play with him, he looked in the living room, kitchen and her room, he then noticed as he was walking down the stair that the front door was open, he went outside but could only find Vegeta and his father still sparing. He walked back in and walked towards his mother who was cooking.

"Mum, where's Sere? I can't find her anywhere" Gohan watched his mother freeze.

Chichi turned around and noticed an empty space where her daughter once was, she ran upstairs and looked in Serena's room, then in the rooms Gohan hadn't checked, after about two minutes of searching inside the house she ran outside and grabbed Goku.

"Where's Serena!?" cried Chichi as she grabbed Goku's shirt, she watched her husbands eyes changed from worry to fear, Chichi knew that he didn't know where their daughter was, "We have to find her, there are wild animals in the forest"

Vegeta frowned, "How could you lose the brat? You call yourselves parents" Vegeta looked towards the forest, "I can't sense her Ki, I'll go home and get the brat, he'll know where Serenity is" Vegeta flew off to get Trunks leaving Goku Chichi and Gohan to worry about Serena.

While they were worrying Serena had found a large tree that was covered with sweet blossoms, Serena sat under it and stared at the butterfly that had landed on her finger, she studied its wings and its mouth which was so small, upon staring at the butterflies mouth Serena began to wonder what they ate and started to become very scared, butterflies didn't eat children did they? No of course not.

It wasn't until the butterfly had flown away that Serena noticed where she was, it was dark as the light of the sun could not break through the thick trees, looking round she noticed something that scared her, a lot more then the dark. She was alone.

"I wont be scared, daddy said that I 'ave (have) to be st'ong (strong), I wont cry." Serena began to shiver as a large gust of wind swirled around her; a large growl came from behind her, as she turned around she saw a pair of brown paws, she knew that it was an animal, maybe a tiger or owl or something. She looked up slowly and noticed a set of Very sharp teeth and let out a huge scream.

A few minutes before this Vegeta had arrived at the Son home with Trunks, who had suddenly started crying not that long ago, Vegeta placed the boy down and frowned as he just sat there crying.

"Brat stop that crying and go and find Serenity!" shouted Vegeta, this only made Trunks cry more, "Brat I said stop it!" Trunks looked up at him and wiped his eyes.

"Rena!" Trunks stood up and began to walk towards the forest, Goku and Vegeta followed him while Gohan and Chichi stayed at home.

It was some time before they found Serena, she was on the floor with a huge bear next to her, Vegeta and Goku tensed as Trunks ran over to her and jumped on her.

"Rena!" cried Trunks, after getting off of Serena he stared at the bear; it's looked huge but harmless.

"Runks!" cried Serena as she hugged the bear, "she's hurt"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other then walked over to Serena, Goku looked at the bear and frowned, it didn't look good, the bear had a huge hole in its stomach, he was surprised that it was still alive, Serena had blood all over her hands and on her face from where she'd been hugging it. Vegeta picked up Serena; he knew that she'll need support for what was going to happen.

"Honey, this bear is very sick" said Goku who was still looking over the bear, "I'm sorry but she won't live"

Tear's fell from Serena's eyes, she didn't want the bear to die, she didn't want to lose her friend.

"Daddy peas (please), I don't want her to be sick" Serena jumped out of Vegeta's arms as she was quite strong for an 8 month old, of course she didn't land on her legs, her butt hit the floor first. She crawled over to the bear and hugged it once more, her dad tried to move her but Serena screamed for him to leave her.

Soon the wind turned an ice cold as if death itself had arrived, all was silent not even the birds chirped, Goku looked down at his daughter knowing it was time. He didn't want his daughter to find out about death this way not at such a young age.

Watching the bear, Serena knew that her friend would leave her; she didn't understand why things died. She was only 8 months and only knew about life, she had never seen anything die before.

The bear began to cry and shake, it was going into shock, Serena never let go hoping that her new friend would pull through. But it didn't. Serena sat there a few minutes afterwards holding the lifeless body of the bear, rocking her own body with tears falling from her eyes. She looked up to her dad who was crying as well. She held her arms up and tired to smile; her father picked her up and hugged her.

"I knew she had to go daddy but I didn't want her to go awone (Alone)" cried the small girl now in her fathers arms.

"Its ok Sere, I know, but this happens. Don't worry though she knew that you loved her even if you only knew her for a short time" Goku passed his daughter to Vegeta who had his cold stone face on. "Vegeta take Serena and Trunks, I have something to do here"

Vegeta heard what Goku said and nodded "Make it quick Kakarott, the brat and I have training to do" Vegeta, Serena and Trunks left the forest, Serena still in tears. "Serenity, things die you can't help it but you have to get used to it"

"I don't want anyone to die!" shouted Serena, "No one should die, they are happy when they live, everyone is sad when they leave, I don't want to see persons sad"

Trunks looked up at Serena, he was shocked at her outburst, but knew how she felt, he had once asked his father about death when his pet turtle died of course it was his fault for dropping Gohan's study books on to it.

When they got back to the Son home Vegeta put Serena down, who ran straight to her room, Vegeta looked at her and frowned, "She's aged since she was with that bear, its like knowing about death made her grow up a bit"

Meanwhile Goku was still in the forest, he was burying a grave for the bear, he did this whenever he saw a dead animal but this one was special. This one was Serena's friend an animal she cared for. He wanted to dig a deep grave so that no other animals could finish the job. After he had finished digging he found a big bolder and placed it at the very top of the grave, he was able to write, using his ki, on the grave stone:

To a gentle bear

Who befriended my daughter Serena Son

He then found Serena's favourite flowers and picked to bunches, one to place on the grave the other to give to his little girl. He knew that she's be upset, she had never seen or heard about death before and now to lose her new friend, for a girl her age it was horrid.

He walked back to the house with the flowers and went to Serena's room, after knocking on the door, he walked in and frowned, his daughter was crying on the floor, face down, and seeing that nearly tore his heart out.

"Serena?" said Goku is a sweet soft tone so that he wouldn't scare her for upset her more, "Serena? Are you ok?" she didn't answer, he hated seeing her like this, Goku wanted his bubble daughter back. He walked over to her and placed the flowers beside her.

"Serena, I wanted to tell you that your friends ok, from now on you can see her, and when you do you'll see all your favourite flowers there, please Serena, don't cry anymore" he picked up his daughter he turned her over and frowned again, panic and fear hit him like one of Vegeta's punches. Serena's white was pure white and she was getting cold.

Goku ran to Chichi, who phoned Bulma, she told him to take her to Bulma's and quickly, Goku understood and used a very old technique that he hadn't used it ages, instant translation.

When they appeared Goku ran in and found Bulma, showing her Serena. Bulma said something Goku just didn't understand but it made him feel sick with worry as Bulma took Serena and when into the ER put of the house.

After a while Bulma came out with tears flowing down her face, Goku looked at her and again panic hit him, what was wrong with his little girl and why was Bulma crying?

Bulma looked up at Goku, "Goku. Serena's…gone into a coma, what ever happened to her has shocked her so much that it early killed her" she looked at the floor "I'll try everything I can but, I don't know when she'll wake up"

An

Thanks for reading this chapter please review it, any questions will be answered.


	6. What Happen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon

**An: Hey guys this is the side story, what's happening in the old SM world. Hope you enjoy it.**

**What Happened?**

It had been two years since Serena's death; the world was still in up roar about the disappearance of Sailor Moon, the Darien had called a meeting to talk about Serena.

During the meeting he told Sammy, Serena's younger brother, all about Sailor Moon and who she was. The girls and Darien were shocked the Sammy already knew he told them that he kinda guessed his sister was Sailor Moon but didn't want to say anything to her about it.

It was time for Darien to tell them why they were called, and decide what they were going to do in the future, with no Sailor Moon or Princess there was no need for them here.

"Her mother!?"

"Yes, hard to believe isn't it, but Sammy tells me that his mother killed Serena after she return from my apartment"

The girls were shocked, they all liked Serena's mother and never thought that she could do such a thing, Serena was such a pure girl that the thought of something bad in her family made the girls want to cry.

"Is she getting away with it? I mean the police have to do something!" asked Lita

Sammy shook his head and frowned, "She's getting away with it, that's why I asked you for help, I love my mum I really do but its not fair that her crimes go unpunished, I'm sure Serena would want that."

"The princess would not, her heart was the purest, even if she was hurt she offered mercy to her attacker, but we have to do something, I just wish I had seen this before it happened" explained Trista

"It's ok; we all wish that Trista but we have to move forward. We have to confront Sammy's mother, and hope that Serena can forgive us where ever she is" came Raye's voice.

Trista shook her head, "I want nothing to do with making my Princess unhappy, I will go back to the gates and see if I can find Serena, you can do whatever you want"

All the outers nodded, they too didn't want to hurt their princess and taking revenge in her name was low. The outer and inner court didn't get on, they never did, and both wanted different things for their princess.

"If that is what you want Trista, we can not force you or the outers to follow us, but we believe this is right. So we ask one thing of you…Don't stop us"

The outers including Trista disappeared leaving the inners Darien and Sammy to plan their next move. They knew that they couldn't really do anything but they just wanted to see justice done.

"Now Sammy, if our plan is successful it would mean that your mother would end up in jail, are you sure you want that" said Amy while writing up the plan up in her note book

"It's not about whether I want it, did Serena what to die! No! So I'll have to live with my dad for a while not big, we can manage alone. I want to see my mother brought to justice and her paying for the death of my sister"

"We understand Sammy, and don't worry, leave your mother to us"

"Are you sure you guys and handle it?"

"Hey, we're the Sailor Scouts, there's nothing we can't handle, and we promise you Sammy, by the end of this your mother will pay for what she's done"

A week later the scouts, fully transformed, walked up to Sammy's home, ready to confront his mother, they knocked on the door and waited for Sammy to let them in. The door opened and the scouts plus Darien walked in, Ikuko, Sammy's mother, was out shopping, his father at work, but they still entered the house to wait.

When Ikuko walked in they saw the inners and Darien, she frowned and stared at her unwanted visitors.

"Sammy, what are they doing here?" she asked while looking at her son

"They've come to talk to you about Serena about how she died"

"I don't want to talk about her Sammy; you dare allow people in to our house"

The girls stared at Darien waiting for him to say something, "Umm excuse me, it was I that called them here, you see, I was wondering how Serena died?"

Ikuko glared daggers at Darien and frowned, "You're that guy Serena was dating, and she was with you before she died!"

"Its true, I did see her but only to break up with her, I knew I was too old for her" Darien sighed and looked at the mother of the woman that he had loved "enough about that I want to know the real reason behind her death!"

Ikuko looked at the scouts, "What's so special about one girl that you have to involve the Sailor Scouts?"

"Serena was special! She was one of us, she was our leader!" came Sailor Mars' voice "Serena was Sailor Moon, the most loved scout!"

"My ditzy daughter Sailor Moon? Don't make me laugh!"

"You killed her mother, you killed Serena!" cried Sammy's voice "Your murdered her!"

Sammy's mother slapped her son round the face, "How dare you speak to me like that you ungrateful brat!"

Before Ikuko could do anything else to him the scout stepped in front protecting Sammy from his mother. Darien pushed her into her chair and glared at her.

"You will tell me what happened to her!"

Ikuko tried to get up but Darien's grip on her was too strong, she didn't stand a chance. She tired everything, including hitting him hard in the "Mummy daddy zone". But Darien didn't move, even though it really hurt.

"There's. Nothing… To tell! Now get off me you over grown monkey" Darien didn't move "Didn't you hear me!" He place more pressure on her arms "Ok Ok, just get off me"

Darien moved back from Ikuko, he gave her time to breath and to get her strength back, it was a shock when she burst out crying. Darien looked over to Amy, who began to record Ikuko.

"I didn't mean too, I loved my daughter with all my heart, when she came home so late I was mad and upset that she would sneak out to see you. I took it too far, I was only going to shout at her but, my jealousy and anger got the best of me….I attacked her, I couldn't stop myself it was like I was being controlled. When I finally did stop she was bleeding, all the blood, it was everywhere. I knew she was dead, I knew that I had killed her. But I didn't want to lose Sammy. He's everything to me now, I'm deeply sorry that I killed Serena but I bet she's a lot happier now thou"

Darien looked over to Amy and nodded at her, she stopped the tape and frown as she looked at Sammy. Sammy was in tears hugged Lita's leg, his mother had admitted to killing his sister, he was about to add something but was stopped when 4 other ladies came in. Pluto and the outer scouts looked at the crying woman and the inners.

"We've found her" Said Pluto, as the other scouts came in, the inners stared at them and smiled then ran out the house together. Hoping that Sammy would take the tape to the police.

Questions buzzed round the scouts head, Is Serena ok? How old is she now? Does she remember us? Does she look the same? But there was one question everyone was asking.

"How the hell do we get there?"

The group soon arrived at a large tree which was full of cherry blossoms, Serena's favourite, Pluto and the other scouts had returned to the civilian forms.

"This is the place that connects princess' new dimension to this one, now it will take me a while to open up a strong portal so in the mean time tell your parents and anyone that will miss you that you are going on a very long trip and maybe be gone for a few years. If they try and stop you just say it will better your future" explained Trista "We'll meet here next week, I should have a strong enough portal open by then. But remember when we arrive the likely hood of the princess remembering us is very slim, so do not over react when you see her, she'd be a small child with a new family, so watch yourself you don't want to act too suspicious" Everyone understood that Serena had started a new life without them, and they knew what to do, now all that had to do was get there.

Over the week the girls said goodbye to they friends and family and made sure they understood that they would not be able to connect them for quiet a while. Rei said farewell to her grandfather and left a message on her fathers phone, Lita didn't have anyone to say goodbye to either did Darien or any of the outer scouts, Mina left messages on her parents phones where as Amy told her father that she was give a chance to shadow a few doctors. They all made sure that every lose end was tied up and finished, they didn't know if they could come back or even if they wanted to come back.

The group again stood at the cherry blossom tree, Trista had managed to make a large portal to take them to Serena's new home.

"Are you ready?" asked Trista while she looked over the group, each one of them nodded "Well enter, I will enter last"

They all took a breath and one after the other entered the portal not knowing where about they will land or who they would meet, all they knew was that they were going to see their Princess.


	7. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon

**Summary**

We left the Scouts at the cherry blossom tree, Trista aka Pluto found a way to get to Serena, although just to make sure she asked the scouts to wait for a week so she could get a strong portal open, this gave them time to say goodbye to their family and friends. Trista then warned the scouts that Serena was reborn and might not remember them. Well let's see what happens in this chapter.

**Heartbreak**

Serena Son 2

Trunks Briefs 3

"Goku. Serena's…gone into a coma; what ever happened to her has shocked her so much that it early killed her. I'll try everything I can but, I don't know when she'll wake up"

It was now a year after the death of the bear and Serena was still in her coma, Bulma watched over Serena at night while Chichi watched her by day, but not once had Trunks seen her. Whenever Bulma asked him to take something into Serena's room Trunks refused, it got so bad the Vegeta tired to force his son to see Serena, this ended up bad with Trunks missed from home for three weeks when he returned no one pushed him to see her.

Chichi and Goku were in Serena's room, Goku was sitting in a chair sleeping while Chichi was stroking her daughters head singing. Her voice was soft, quiet, and gentle, so gentle that the fallen would remember what it was like to be an angel.

"Today will be the day, I can tell" whispered Chichi as she kissed her daughters head, "everyone misses you Serena, Trunks is suffering more than anyone, he won't even see you"

A cold breeze blew through the room, making papers and cards fly everywhere, this woke up Goku who was now looking around the room. While Chichi picked up everything Goku brought another blanket over.

"Chichi, hun you need some rest, you haven't slept in three days" Goku wrapped the blanket around his wife, as he did this he pulled her into a hug. "Sere would not like to see her mother suffer"

"She'll wake up soon Goku, I know it, she's waiting for Trunks to see her, and if we could get Trunks to hug her or never just talk to her I bet she'll wake up"

Goku kissed his wife's head and shook his own, "Trunks wont, he's still in shock too Chichi, somehow Trunks and our little girl are connected not just by their heart but by their souls" With a sigh Chichi moved away from Goku and sat in a chair, she had prayed every night that Serena would wake up or that Trunks would come to his senses and visit her. But he never did.

Meanwhile Trunks was in his room staring at the ceiling, he had been doing this a lot ever since Serena entered her coma. It was weird to see a depressed three year old but that's what he was.

"Trunks honey, would you like to come shopping with me?" asked Bulma as she entered his room, she saw her little boy staring at the ceiling and frowned, she waited for an answer but only got a nod as her son stood up.

He wanted out of the house for a bit, to forget for just a while, but no matter how long he stayed out as soon as he entered his house once more he would be able to hear it. The screams of Serena, her cries for him to come to her, but he couldn't every time he tried something dark would surround the room, the feeling of death and the sickening smell of rotting bodies would hit him.

While shopping Bulma picked up a few things for Serena, Trunks didn't like this he was trying to get her out of his mind he really didn't need his mother shopping for her. But what annoying him more was what his mother did next. Bulma picked up a lovely white dress with a pink ribbon around the waist and showed it to Trunks.

"What do you think hun? Serena would look like a bride in this don't you think?" Trunks stared at it and grabbed it; he threw it to the floor and stamped on it. "Trunks! Why are you doing that? Stop!" Bulma went to grab him but Trunks grabbed her hand before she could touch him.

"Stop asking what I think of them!! Everything to do with Serena Son I hate!" with that said his let go of his shocked mothers hand. Bulma through it be best if she just brought the stuff and left. She knew that the car ride home would be silent.

Meanwhile back at the capsule Corp where the Sons had been staying, Serena was showing signs of waking up. Goku, Chichi, Gohan and even Vegeta were there to make sure she was ok.

"She seems to be in pain, but not physical….something must have happened with the brat" stated Vegeta as he heard the front door open and the sound of a young child's feet run down the hall.

"We need him Vegeta, Serena's waiting for him" cried Chichi who was being held by Goku.

"Trunks refuses to see her, he hates her" sighed Bulma as she entered the room, "He had an outburst while shopping and that's what he said that everything to do with her he hates"

Everyone stared back to Serena and noticed a single tear on her face, was she crying? Could she hear them? Bulma walked over to Serena and held her hand.

"It's ok Serena. Trunks is in a stat of depression and this is what happened they say things that's they don't mean. I know what's truly in his heart, he loves you Serena but you're both just babies too young to understand those emotions"

"I don't think they are, somehow Serena and Trunks seem a lot older than they are, if I didn't know any better I would say Serena and Trunks were teenagers, pretty weird huh" said Goku still holding his wife "Maybe they knew each other in a past life"

Vegeta gave out his typically response to something he didn't like or didn't agree with, "Heh, Past lives? No such thing, it's as simple as life and death, you live your life and then you die that's it end of story"

"Not always Vegeta, I heard from King Yamma that when a soul as spent quiet a lot of years in the spirit realm you have the option of being reborn, however you'll lose all your memories and sometimes your powers, but to live again would be great."

Vegeta smirked, he knew that past lives were real because he was the only one that could remember Queen Serenity telling them about Serena's past, and how she was a princess destined for greatness.

"Whatever Kakarott you keep believe in fairytales" Vegeta walked out of the room "I'll see what I can do about the brat" Chichi and Bulma looked at each other and frowned

"Do you really think Vegeta will get through to him Bulma?" asked Chichi, Bulma shrugged; she didn't know anymore her son had become this whole new person that she didn't know.

"I hope he can, Chichi" Bulma looked over the papers for the past year "as it seems that Serena has gotten worse, if she doesn't wake up soon….."

The thought entered Chichi's and Goku's mind, their life without their daughter, they just didn't want that to happen.

While Chichi and Goku watched over Serena, Vegeta was on his way to Trunks' room, he had a few things to say to his son and he knew the Trunks would not like some of them.

When Vegeta arrived at Trunks door, he didn't bother knocking or just opened the door and walked into, his room was dark, the light being repelled by his curtains, Vegeta tried to turn on the light but Trunks had smashed the light bulb so that no one could turn it on.

"Brat! Get up!" ordered Vegeta as he grabbed his son, he really did hate seeing his son so depressed, it wasn't becoming of a Saiyan Prince. "Brat!" he pulled Trunks onto the floor from his bed and stood over him.

"What do you want?" asked Trunks in a monotone voice, it sounded like he had given up on everything, that nothing was important anymore.

"You need to snap out of this weak human stat brat! You need to be a warrior and hate it, you need to stand up and face the person that haunts you"

"You don't understand, you wouldn't understand. I hate Serena Son; this is the best thing to happen to me. She could die for I'd care!"

Smack

Vegeta punched his son, and then grabbed a hold of his neck lifting him out to his face.

"Have you forgotten everything son! Your vow to her! You're promised you'd protect her, a Saiyan doesn't go back on a promise!" he grip on his sons neck loosened he didn't want to hurt him only scare him, to wake him up.

"Why protect someone you hate?"

Smack

Again Vegeta hit his son, why couldn't Trunks see the pain he was causing Serena? There was only one way to get him to see her, he had to0 be taken by force. Vegeta held his son tightly around the waist so he couldn't run away.

"You will see Serenity!" Trunks began to kick his father and scream he was after all just three years old "Brat stop that! This is for you and Serenity!"

Meanwhile Bulma had just noticed that more tears had appeared on Serena's face, Goku and Chichi were both asleep so she didn't want to wake them with something that would only upset them. Gohan was still awake but didn't notice Serena's tears he was busy reading a book about comas and how people wake up from them. The door opened, Vegeta and a now quiet Trunks walked in.

"Vegeta…Trunks!" smiled Bulma "You've finally come to see her"

Trunks walked up to his mother and frowned. "Being here is a waste of my time" Bulma picked up her son and shook her head, then placed him down on Serena's bed, Trunks was hit by her pale face and her beauty, all the feelings he had held for Serena in the past flowed back into him.

"Are you ok son?" asked his mother, "Your face has gone pale"

Trunks looked at his mother and smiled "I'm fine" he turned back to Serena and frowned, he moved her hair away from her face and noticed the tears "She's been crying!"

Bulma nodded "Every time you said you hated her, that detested her, every time you refused to visit she cried, she cried because of you Trunks"

"I couldn't protect when she needed me, to me that bear was just some stupid animal but to her that bear was a friend" tears fell from his face onto Serena's "I wanted to help but I couldn't, I felt useless, Serena didn't need me, I only got in the way. When she went into a Coma, I couldn't do anything so I locked my feelings for her away and began to hate her, hate myself. The more someone brought up Serena the more I slipped into my depression"

Bulma smiled, her son was so smart but so fragile at the same time, she didn't know how much he had suffered, did everyone else know?

"I'm so sorry Serena, I didn't mean to make you cry, if I could I'd redo this whole year, I'd redo the whole thing so you would never be in a coma. If I could I'd take your pain upon myself" Trunks hugged Serena's white body and cried, the tears kept falling "I love you Serena!" the room was silent, Chichi, Goku and Gohan were now paying attention just in case Serena woke up.

But she didn't, they had been wrong, Trunks couldn't wake her up. What could, Trunks had even told Serena that he loved her. Everyone was quiet as they all walked towards the door, even Trunks had given up.

"Where are you all going?"

Everyone turned round to see Serena sitting up and smiling at them, her smile relit the hope in their hearts, they all rushed over to her, hugged her kissed her, and thank god that she was ok. The only person she wanted to see was the one that had been there for her since the beginning even though he had never visited she knew the he had cared for her.

Trunks stared at her, she was smiling happily while he was crying, and he was so thankful that she was alive, awake and smiling.

"Trunks?" ask Serena "What's wrong?"

Trunks walked over to her bed, climbed up and smiled, "Nothing princess" he hugged her and smiled letting the tears fall "Nothing is wrong now that you're here"

Serena hugged him back and smiled while whispering "I love you too Trunks"

The group was so happy that Serena was awake, but sad at the same time; they knew that things were going to be difficult from now on, and somehow they knew that something was coming, either good or bad. What could it be? How long will the peace last?


	8. Can you keep a serect?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon

**Summary**

It was a year after Serena went into her coma, Trunks had not seen her since then and began to hate her, Goku and Chichi new that Serena would wake up when Trunks was with her, but when Trunks confessed that he loved Serena and she still didn't wake up the group began to worry that maybe Serena would never wake up. Serena after a while woke up and told Trunks that she loved him too.

**Can you keep a secret?**

The Son's had invited everyone round for a party in celebration of Serena waking up from her coma, all the Z fighters were there: Krillin with wife 18 and daughter Marron, Yamcha with flying cat Puar Master Roshi and his dirty books and many more, they were all there. While the group was outside Goku and Chichi were on their own talking.

"Are you sure Chichi?" asked Goku with a worried smile on his face as he watched his wife nod.

"Goku I'm sure already I've checked it twice" Chichi noticed her husbands worried looked "Aren't you happy Goku?"

Goku quickly shook his head "No it's not that, I'm just worried about a few things, one how the kids will take it and two about the process"

Chichi cupped her husbands face and smiled, "Its ok we just wont tell them yet, lots of things can go wrong during this process so….lets just tell them right before it happens"

Goku nodded in agreement "Sure the kids don't have to know now"

While Chichi and Goku talked Serena was listening in the shadows, she had become worried when her mother and father suddenly walked off, so she had followed them to find out what they were saying. Thanks to her Saiyan hearing, that Vegeta kept going on about whenever Bulma shouted, she could hear everything, although she didn't like what she heard. Serena run back to the group of children and hugged Trunks.

"Sere? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said hugging her back, he had never seen the girl so grief stricken before, it was pain to see such an angel cry.

"My moms dying!"

Gasps were heard around the small group of children, Chichi was dying? Then why did no one know. Everyone turned their head towards Gohan who was standing behind them now with a pale blank expression on his face.

"Moms dying?" he dropped his study book and collapsed on the floor "I can't believe it"

"Its true, I over heard them talking about it, they don't want anyone to know so we have to keep it between us, Mom doesn't want to upset anyone" Serena buried her face into Trunks shoulder as she cried more.

"It's ok Sere. I'm sure she'll be fine" hugging the girl tightly against him, stroking her hair and telling her that everything was going to be ok was the only thing Trunks could do.

"Serena, we have to make sure mom is happy, because if she is dying then I don't want her dying unhappy" explained Gohan and he knelt down and hugged his sister. "We have to make her the happiest mom there is"

Meanwhile Goku and Chichi had decided to tell her older members of the group something important but not the younger one, they didn't want to shock them with the news.

"Everyone! Goku and I have something to tell you but you have to promise to keep it away from the children ok?" Chichi watched everyone nod "Well….. Tell them Goku"

Goku looked at his wife and smiled happily, "Chichi's having a baby"

Really and oh my gods were heard around the group, then the non stop congratulations to both Goku and Chichi, Bulma asked Chichi if she could design the baby's room, Goku and Chichi allowed it as she had designed Serena's room. The only one that did not congratulate them was Vegeta; he stood away from the group with a cold scowl on his face.

"There should be a law against you breeding brats with your stupidity Kakarott" Vegeta looked at the group and noticed that he was once again given evil looks from them, but his gaze was suddenly taken back to Goku who had suddenly began to laugh.

"Good one Vegeta, then again I could say the same about your arrogances"

Vegeta smirked and noticed that the group had begun to laugh, he didn't mind this, so what if they didn't laugh at his joke he didn't care he didn't care for anyone other than his own and Serenity.

Both groups came together once more as the evening went on, the visiting member apart from the Briefs' went home say to Goku that they should all get together soon and train. Of course Goku hadn't trained in a while but he told them he would arrange a time.

Once everyone had left, apart from the Briefs', Goku and Chichi sat down together as did Vegeta and Bulma, Gohan had fallen asleep while studying and both Trunks and Serena were with their parents. Serena and Trunks sat in the middle of the floor watching a romantic film their parents had put on, so say to bore them.

However this did not go as well as they had planed, the movie had shown them WAY too much, stuff that they shouldn't even know about until they were like fourteen years old, Chichi and Bulma both knew that when morning came both children would want answers, Goku and Vegeta didn't really care nor remember as they feel asleep ten minutes into the film,

"If it's not action then it's not a movie worthy of a Saiyan" Vegeta had once said "But you weak humans may watch it"

When morning came Serena and Trunks were the first ones awake, at first they didn't bother asking anything but as soon as Bulma awoke.

"Mom what were those people doing in that movie?" asked Trunks

"Yes I think they called it sex…." Explained Serena

"What is sex mom?" asked Trunks once more

"Trunks put in sex into an internet browser and found yucky pictures of old ladies naked"

Bulma watched the two small Saiyan and shook her head, she knew three things. One: She was in big trouble with Chichi. Two: No more romantic movies while the children were up. And three: Trunks was banned from all source of computers for quiet a while, until he was seventeen.

"Trunks son, I'll tell you when you're older, maybe when you're married. Serena go! ask your dad!" she said while smirking, she pictured in her head the red look on Goku's face when she asked him all sorts of questions "Or even better go bother Vegeta, I'm sure he'll love to give you the answers you're looking for"

Both Saiyan went to go look for Vegeta, who was in the gravity room training, Trunks knew that no one could go in, it was against the rules, but Serena ignored him and walking in.

She looked around and noticed Vegeta upside down doing some sort of workout, he of course could not see her as she was behind him, and she watched him for a few seconds and smiled as she jumped on his back and began to swing.

Vegeta immediately fell, swearing when his face made contact with the floor, he looked behind him and noticed the small girl laughing. How the hell did she get in here?

"Brat! What the hell are you doing in here?" he shouted, "Better question. How the hell can you stand the gravity in here?"

Serena looked around and frowned then stared at Vegeta "What's gravity Veggie?"

"Gravity! Gravity! Gravity is the attraction between two masses, such as the Earth and an object on its surface. Commonly referred to as the acceleration of gravity."

Serena stared at him with a puzzled look on her face

"Changes in the gravity field can be used to infer information about the structure of the Earth's lithosphere and upper mantle."

By this time Serena had jumped off Vegeta and walked over to the gravity machine and turned it up higher

"Interpretations of changes in the gravity field are generally applied to gravity values corrected for extraneous effects…….."

Serena began to laugh and Vegeta struggled to get up "Veggie can't get up" she began to laugh so loud that Trunks had to cover his ears, but her laughter soon died as Vegeta stood up now with blond spiky hair, "Veggie is blonde like me"

Vegeta ignored the girl and turned off the gravity allowing Trunks in the room; he stared at both of them and shook his head. "Not only was the stupid but also dangerous. Serenity I was the one that made the rule about not coming in here…..The gravity was at a hundred times higher than normal Earth gravity, a child like you should have been killed"

Serena smirked and noticed that Trunks wasn't paying attention that he had gone off wondering, she looked up at Vegeta, her chin raised slightly and a look that rivalled Vegeta's I'm-better-than-you look appeared on her face.

"Come now Saiyan Prince…. Do you really believe I could be hurt by that? Maybe a normal Earth child yes but not I, I am one of full Saiyan blood and full Lunarian blood. On the Moon the gravity was equal to, umm shall we say a hundred times higher than you are capable of enquiring on this out dated price of junk"

"Serenity?" Vegeta questioned

"Indeed I am, it seems you are the only one that knows of me Prince Vegeta, and at the moment I would like to keep it that way, Chichi would….what's the earth word I'm looking for….oh yes freak out, if she found out that her darling daughter was in fact a Princess, now I doubt Serena will remember any of this, I only appear when I feel like it and I go when I please. Now the reason I am here. I would like you to train me. Do you accept?" Serenity asked with questioning eyes, she was forceful but not enough to scare him.

"What? train you, the daughter of Goku? No thanks" Vegeta laughed, he didn't want to get his head bitten off by Chichi or have the unnecessary talk with Goku.

"Nor would I want the job of teaching Serena Son, but it was not to her I was talking about, I am seeking a tutor so to speak, I want you to train me, not Serena Son but Princess Serenity III. Now do you agree or should I ask the holy Goddess Selene to intervene?" Serenity placed a cocky I'm-so-good-and-powerful look upon her face.

"I'll train you. However won't the brat find out about this?" asked Vegeta as he ran his hands through his tall hair.

"By brat I assume you mean Serena? Well I have arranged that she wont remember anything I do, she will wonder where her new found strength is appearing from as will Goku, you are not to inform them" Serenity glared up at Vegeta "If you utter a word of this to anyone I will make sure that your dear title of "Prince" is striped from you and that you Saiyan powers and strengths will go with it" Serenity smiled sweetly "Oh and I would like to train alone, Trunks would unfortunately get in the way. I'm sure you'll understand" she watched as Vegeta nodded "Well then, I shall leave you in the hands of Serena and her many questions about mating"

Serenity's royal poster was replaced by a confused Serena who was staring at Vegeta, "Veggie! I have lots and lots and bunches of lots of questions for you. Me and Trunks were watching that movie yesterday….and Bulma said that he had to come and ask you about it. We…." She looked over to Trunks "Trunks get here"

Trunks appeared by her side "Sorry" Vegeta just rolled his eyes and frowned

Serena and Trunks both smiled sweetly at Vegeta "Tell us what sex is!"

Vegeta suddenly turned red and turned away from them, cussing under his breath, he then looked at them, grabbed them then said while throwing them out "I'll…tell you when you're older"


	9. Better Left Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon

**Summary**

Chichi's pregnant!!! Ha-ha Serena, Gohan and all the rest of the children all believe that Chichi is dying, so what's going to happen there? Will Life be fun or hell? Serena and Trunks are also in the hunt for answers about the birds and the bees after watching a romantic movie. We also was an appearance from Princess Serenity, she asked Vegeta to train her with her counter part knowing. Vegeta accepted and also agreed then Trunks nor would the rest of the family ever find out.

**(A.N – I will skip a few months in this chapter, just to speed up Serenity's training and Chichi's pregnancy)**

**Better Left Forgotten**

"Come on Serenity, you can do better than that!" shouted Vegeta, he was in the middle of training the Princess about flying, she had told him that she knew how to fly, he then commented that using wings to fly is unfitting for Saiyan's.

"Shut up Vegeta, I'm doing my best here, I'm tired, keeping my thoughts and mind away from Serena is very hard and it seems its getting hard each day. She'll soon be aware of my presents, not only her but the one connected to her. It's then their story starts, and where mine will end, well until I am needed in a battle." Serenity grew depressed but smiled as kindly as she could as she hovered in the air about 6ft above the ground. Vegeta just stared at her, she was becoming strong, she had already mastered all of Vegeta's attacks but she couldn't get passed the first step of flying which was the simplest technique to master.

"He? Trunks you mean? My brat is connected to her! That you and my son's former life are connected" asked a shocked Vegeta, Serenity laughed and shook her head.

"Hell no, your son was my guard, he was born to protect me. He saved my life many times. No the one connected to her is in a different world. A prince that Serena was in a relationship with before she was reborn here. His name is Endymion, he was the crowned prince of Earth and was love of my life. Well he was until….until a few things happened. I forgot all about him and fell in love with someone else. But I am still connected to Endymion"

Vegeta just frowned and glared at the princess; he didn't want to hear her sob story of how she was in love with some prince but then changed her mind. All he wanted was for her to finally end up with his son, not because he liked her or he wanted the best woman for his son, no he just wanted a fully Saiyan grandchild. To remake the Saiyan race was his main goal in life, he couldn't do it but his son could.

Vegeta turned around to face the door; he had had enough of her complaining and talking, so much for her royal self. He pointed to the door.

"Leave Serenity! You are in no right mind to train with me…Take a shower and relax. Train is cancelled for this week."

An opened mouth, shocked Princess Serenity stood there, not understanding what happened. Was she just told to leave? The Saiyan prince had told her, Princess Serenity III, to leave. She couldn't believe it.

"Fine, I'll leave but just you wait. I'll be stronger than all of you!" she stormed out while muttering something about a stupid Saiyan prince. Vegeta watched her leave and then chuckled which was so out of character for him.

"She sounds so much like Serena then; maybe what she said was true, maybe Serena is aware of Serenity" he smirked and looked at the ceiling "This could be quiet amusing"

Meanwhile Goku and Chichi were in the new baby room, Vegeta and Goku a few weeks ago had built a new room onto the house for baby. Chichi knew the baby was a boy so they were already set on a name; however the other children still haven't been told. Chichi didn't want to tell them just yet as she didn't know how Serena would react to the news. She was still pretty much a baby herself.

"It looks lovely doesn't it Goku?" asked Chichi as Goku held her in his arms, she felt him nod and smiled "Little Goten would love it here" again she felt him nod. She stood there staring at the portage of their small family, herself standing next to Goku, while Goku was being hugged by Serena and Gohan who had a book in his hand and a his fathers hand on his head.

There was a knock on the front door, Goku was sent to answer it, when he opened the door he saw Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Serena. Serena was depressed about something, she didn't look depressed but it was in her eyes. Trunks was silent as was Vegeta. Something had defiantly gone wrong. As soon as Goku moved out the way Bulma rushed towards the new room waving at her son and husband, Vegeta just shook his head and frowned.

Serena walked in and sat on the chair, something was wrong but it was clear as day to Goku that not even Serena knew, her eyes were confused, her emotions were mixed. Anger, confusion, fear. He walked over to her and picked her up, but it did not trigger the result he wanted.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Serena glared up at her father, her eyes so full of hate, anger and fear. Goku frowned and placed her down on the chair. He then looked over at Trunks and Vegeta and glared at them. They knew what he wanted as they watched him walk into the kitchen; Vegeta and Trunks followed him knowing that they were in trouble.

Goku sat on a stool and looked at the guys that had entered the kitchen. He looked at them like he would look at Gohan when he was in trouble.

"What happened to Serena?" he asked with a stern voice "I've never see her like this, and she has never done that before!" he looked down at Trunks first "was it something you said to her Trunks"

"No Goku, she was like this when she woke up from her nap" he said with a sad expression on his face, tears appearing in the little boys eyes. Goku looked up at Vegeta.

"Don't even think it was me Kakarott, I would never hurt Serenity" Vegeta just stood there arms folded glaring at Goku. Goku didn't know what was happening to his daughter he just sat there and thought.

Meanwhile, a strange group had appeared outside the Son home, 8 female dressed in short skirts of different colours, and one guy that was dressed in a tuxedo. They looked around then pointed at the Son house. A female in red smiled and nodded

"Serena is in there, we'll get her and then leave" she was about to run into the house when an older woman with long green hair stopped her.

"No, you can only talk to her, if I have read the time stream right, she and the Princess are in conflict, Serena is confused and scared, she doesn't need us appearing and telling her things that will scare her more."

Serena walked out of her house with tears falling from her eyes, she was more than confused, painful memories had invaded her head, she watched people she didn't even know get killed right in front if her. She wanted to protect them, to shout at them to run but nothing she could do would save them. Looking around the ground she noticed a group of people that she had seen in her memories, she felt a painful stab in her heart as she realised what she had to do. She began to run towards one of the members of the group, tears flowing from her eyes as she run into the arms of an older woman.

"Now young one please do not cry" said the green haired woman "You are with friends"

The girl smiled and hugged tighter, "Trista I have missed you, you have to take me away you have to take me home." The group jumped back as they heard the girl say Trista's name.

"She knows you?" asked the group, Trista nodded and smiled as the blonde turned around to face the others as she did she smiled and bowed at the group.

"I am Serena Son, daughter of Goku and Chichi Son" the group gasped "But you might know me as Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon"

Darien pushed pass the other group members and stared at the small Blonde, "Serena!?" Darien noticed her smile "Oh my god Serena" he knelt down and hugged her "I've missed you so much"

Suddenly Darien threw over Serena, as Trunks kicked him; "Lay off Rena!" the group ran over to Darien leaving Serena and Trunks. "Serena are you ok?"

"Why did you hurt him?" asked a crying Serena "Why did you hurt Darien!"

"Serena….I was protecting you! I didn't know you knew him" Trunks looked down on the floor as the group came over, "I'm sorry Rena"

Serena frowned and hugged Trunks, "I'm the one that's sorry Trunks" she pushed him away and nodded at Trista, suddenly Goku and Vegeta came fly out the house towards Serena, at this time Trista had already opened up a portal.

"Noooo Serena!" both Vegeta and Goku reached out to her.

"I'm sorry dad, Veggie and Trunks" the last of the tears she had cried fell from her blue eyes. "I love you Trunks, remember that. Now and always" Serena then disappeared into the portal Vegeta and Goku just missed her. But they were close enough to hear what she said, "I'll return, I promise!"

Goku collapsed on the floor and punched it "We couldn't save her, we couldn't stop them. Why did she go with them? Where did they go?" then suddenly Vegeta smacked his head, an angry scowl on his face, Vegeta stood there and frowned,

"Serenity will be fine, but you….what are you going to tell that woman"

Goku bust out crying, "Oh God what am I going to tell Chichi"

Trunks just looked at the space the portal had been, Serena was gone, somewhere without him. He'll never see Serena again.

AN

Well I added a few bits so this chapter, but here is a quick sum up to what went through Serena's head.

One she was having flashbacks of her life on the Moon as well as her life as Sailor Moon, so that is why she remembered her scouts, the reason she snapped at her father was because her mind was stuck between Serenity and both Serena's, so anyone that has two teenaged girls in the head would snap at anyone. She remembered one very important thing that you will find out in the next chapter, the reason why she had to leave the Son family.


	10. Past?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z

**Summary**

Serenity and Serena are at conflict; Serenity wants to keep on living a life but so does Serena. After becoming aware of Serenity Serena began to question herself and thus becoming depressed, she even snapped at her father. Serena was taken by Darien and the Scouts, what would they want with her?

**Past?**

The groups exited the portal; they were home, back in their own world. It was morning there and very busy as usual, however most of the scouts were tired and poor Serena was asleep in Darien's arms.

A question appeared in Darien's head as he looked down at the small blonde haired girl, he smiled then looked up at Trista, "Who will take care of Serena Trista? We can't put her back with her family here as their daughter is dead"

Trista nodded, she understood what Darien was saying, and nodded "I understand Darien, Michelle and Amara will look after Serena as they have raised a child younger than her"

"Yes Darien, leave Serena with us, of course we will train her also, she needs to perfect her powers as Sailor Moon" said Michelle while put her arm around Amara.

Suddenly Serena began to toss and turn in her sleep, tears falling from her tightly closed eyes, a bad dream and from the looks it was a very bad dream.

_**Dream**_

_**Serena was running in a large garden, her hair was untied and was flowing free and she was wearing a light pink dress with a little red bow on the back. There was a young man chasing her, none of his features were clear but his voice was; it was most defiantly Trunks Briefs.**_

_**"Serena! Come back please Serena!" called Trunks urgent voice "Please we need you here, everyone will miss you!"**_

_**"Nahnah can't catch me Trunks" shouted a smiling Serena as she turned around at Trunks**_

_**As Trunks came closer and closer he began to fade. When he was nothing more than an outline he stopped running and smiled up at Serena.**_

_**"I love you Rena, don't go finding a boyfriends, I'll be waiting for you!"**_

_**Serena began to run towards him but it was too late, he was gone disappeared from sight leaving a heart broken girl crying**_

_**End Dream**_

Serena woke with a start, which made the entire group jump back, she was breathing very heavily and shaking with emotion. She held onto Darien tightly and hugged him as she cried.

"I miss him already, why did I even come here? Why do I want to hurt my family?" she cried and Darien stroked her hair, he had heard her calling out a boys name and yes her felt angry and jealous but he knew that he had to let go.

"Its ok Serena, you'll soon see them again, and you didn't really choose to come here, the crystal did" explained Darien, Serena moved her head to Dairen's and looked at him with questions and confusing eyes.

"Crystal? I don't have the crystal" said Serena with a pout "When I died here It was still in my body" she looked at Trista "Wasn't it?" she noticed a weird look on Trista face.

"I'm sorry Serena but, when your souls left your body the crystal went with them, That's how Serenity has been able to take over you body, you magic defences are very weak and she is a lot stronger now"

Serena nodded but she still didn't understand, she wasn't supposed to remember any of them, nor Sailor moon or her life in this world. As if reading her mind Amy piped up.

"You were able to remember us, Sailor Moon and your life here because of Serenity; as soon as you became aware of Serenity your memories became aware to you as well, however you forgot all your attacks and abilities"

"So, I can thank Serenity for fucking up my life"

"Serena language!" shouted Raye "You're only what 5?"

Serena shook her head "Well no I'm 3 but I'm 4 soon" she said with a smile "Which means I get birthdays here yay!" The groups groaned because half of them didn't know what babies or young children would like to have as gifts.

"So where and who am I staying with?" looking at everyone, she noticed Amara and Michelle step forwards and then felt a rumbling sound which was Darien's voice.

"I'll be taking you, I have finished Uni now and have a part time job, you'll be staying with me until your 7, that's when you stay with Amara and Michelle for you training"

Everyone was shocked that Darien's had said such a thing, Serena a young girl but still with the mind of an adult staying with her ex boyfriend. Something wasn't right and the look the scouts were giving him made Darien feel uneasy.

"Don't think like that, she's a baby! As much as I love Serena, I would never ever think about that!" Serena laughed and did the others, to them it was just a joke but of course to Darien it was much more. Serena yawned, laid back down and smiled sweetly at Darien closing her eyes.

"I hope you have a small bed then with bars, this small body of mine keeps falling out of bed, and normally I would sleep in between my mom and dad but….their not here"

It then hit Darien, he wasn't ready to look after a child, he sighed and frowned,

"I haven't at the moment but I will do what other things do you need?"

Serena blushed and looked away from Darien, Well my body might be that of a child but my mind is that of an adult"

Darien was confused what did she mean? He knew full well that she was a baby, and all babies did was…..ewww he had to do that.

"Ummm I don't think I can do that, I might have to get a friend to move in or get someone else to do that"

Serena stared at him, "What? No you idiot Saiyan's grow faster than normal children so I am already potty trained" the idea of Darien trying to change her nappy so to disturbing.

"Well that's ok then, I'll have everything else by tomorrow" answered Darien as be waved goodbye to the rest of the group.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were searching for the group and Serena, with no luck and no ki singles they were losing hope. Trunks didn't want to go with them, he knew that it would be a waste of time that Serena wasn't anywhere near them. But Goku stricken with fear and worry had ignored him. Vegeta also knew it was a waste of time because he was the only one plus his son that could remember Queen Serenity.

_Flash Back_

_Not long after Serena disappeared a small white fairy appeared in front of Vegeta and Trunks. Goku had gone in to tell the others of Serena's disappearance. Queen Serenity made her self taller and bowed at both males._

"_King Vegeta it is an honour to see you again and you also Prince Trunks. When I last saw you, you were a mere baby" Queen Serenity stood straight and frowned "I know you must be worried about Serena but please don't be, as soon as the soul of my daughter became aware to Serena the crystal called out to the scouts, Serena should of known this and was willing to go."_

"_So we'll never see her again?" asked Trunks, he didn't want to live his life with out Serena, nothing was more important to him than her._

"_Do not worry young Prince, Serena will be returned when she had finished her magical training, this is something she must go through or the crystal will kill her" Queen Serenity shook her head "Although she wasn't meant to leave until she was seven but something must of happened to make her mind age, it does not matter now" Turning to Vegeta she bowed and smiled "King Vegeta may I have a moment alone with your son, I need to talk to him privately"_

_Vegeta frowned and looked down at his son; he took a moment to think about how he was at his age and how his life had been. The only word he could think of was hell. He looked back to the Queen and bowed leaving his son with her._

"_Now Prince Trunks, I need to know if you remember anything about me?" she looked down at Trunks as she asked her question._

"_I remember a few things Queen Serenity, but without Serenity here I have no link to my memories" answered Trunks in a much older more royal tone._

"_It is ok Prince Daichi, your memories are best hidden for now, it might cause young Trunks the same fate as Serena" The Queen frowned "You may send messages through me, I will take them to Trista the guardian of the time gate, she will take them to Serena, in these letters you have to cover everything, how her family is and how Trunks is and everything, if you miss one detail out when Serena will miss an important part of her training"_

"_I understand Queen Serenity; I will do my up most to make sure Trunks writes to her, but may I ask something my Queen?" he watched the queen nod "Has Serenity, I mean Serena been taken back to her home, back to where you sent her to?" again Queen Serenity nodded "Then the Earth prince is there also there?"_

"_Yes Prince Daichi, Darien is also there, he and Serena were a couple before she was reborn here" _

_Both Royal members bowed and bid their farewells, as soon as the queen left the young boy punched the ground, jealousy rose in the prince's eyes, he and the Earth Prince were rivals, in fact they were half brothers. Daichi being the true heir to the throne but Endymoin was the oldest. Daichi hated his brother for the fact that he stole the throne from him but when Daichi found out of his brothers hidden love he vowed to make it his._

_End flash back_

"Vegeta? Are you ok?" asked Goku as he stared at his short Saiyan friend "You were spacing out a bit there"

"What of it you idiot?" snapped Vegeta "I was thinking, something your not accustomed to"

All was silent for a while as they carried on their search, silent until Goku looked over at Vegeta once again.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarott?"

"What does accustomed mean?" asked a very confused Goku, Vegeta just stared at him and laughed

"You're a complete moron Kakarott!"

Dear Readers

Does that clear up everything about Serena' going with the scouts that you didn't understand. Oh and how did you like the princely name I gave Trunks' past life? Daichi from Japanese 大 (dai) "large, great" combined with 地 (chi) "earth, land" or 智 (chi) "wisdom, intellect". So I thought why not make him Darien's half brother. Good idea? Anyways I need more reviews before I carry on with this story, I'll also be removing the original story from my older account.


	11. I'm Home

I'm home

An: Serena is now fifteen; she has finished her magical training and has gained all the powers she had in her old life. Although I have skipped a lot I will fill in most of it with flash backs and a side story.

Home. She missed it dearly, even though her time with her best friends meant more to her than anything in this world, she really missed her family. She could only imagine how her family felt after she disappeared with the scouts, and she knew that when she returned home there were going to be a lot of questions to answer. She could see it now, her mother in the kitchen, her brother studying in his room and her father sparing outside with Vegeta. She knew that was how she left them but in reality she knew that her mother was most likely dead, her father would be depressed and her brother would be in high school. Life there was different.

However it was still home. Being here with Darien and the girls had taught her a lot about life, watching Darien study for doctor exams, being taught how to cook by Lita and taking defence classes with Mina and Raye. These were memories she wasn't going to forget. She had even meet up with Sammy, told him what had happened and what her life was like, he had been upset that he couldn't be with her but he was older now and understood. Her mother and father in this time was now in jail for killing her, and although she disliked her old parents being punished like that it was only fair. Sammy and his new family, his girlfriend Mako and his daughter Hikaru, were living quiet happily without his parents interference.

Serena had begun to date Darien again and had promised him that he could return home with her, she really did love him but the age factor got in the way. With her at fifteen and Darien at….well he was old. She didn't know if she could be with him like she wanted, not to mention the dreams she had been having.

She had been in the Palace with her mother; who introduced the two Earth Princes Darien and Daichi. Daichi became her guard, her protector but she was engaged to Darien. He followed her and helped her enjoy her life, and she slowly started to fall in love, however the attack on the Moon ended their love. She wanted to find this Prince Daichi but what if he was married or older than Darien or even worse what if it turns out to be her brother or father? She couldn't leave with that.

Thinking about who the Prince might be zoned her out on what was happening around her. She had called a meeting to say farewell to her friends, she was returning home and knew that her best friends could not come with her. Raye was married to Chard, they ran the temple together since the death of her grandfather; Mina was on a break from her movie career, Amy was a Doctor working with Darien and Lita had opened up her own restaurant. The outters on the other hand were different, Holly was now in college studying psychology, Michelle and Amara were working on their music and Trista had returned to the Gates of Time. They would be leaving this world at some time to protect her.

They all, minus Trista, had lives to lead, their on destinies to follow, even allowing Darien to return with her had taken Serena a while to think about, but now there was no going back. He was going with her as her boyfriend and protector; she could only imagine how her family would act being introduced to him.

"Earth to Serena! Hellooo!"

Blinking her eyes open Serena looked around, cursing mentally as she realised that she was still in the meeting with her friends. All the scouts were here and even her brother, there was nothing more to ask for. Smiling at them sweetly she laughed.

"Sorry, was thinking about a few things"

Her friends looked at her smiling before giving her a group hug, they would all miss her but Trista had promised that they could visit when ever they needed to, because no matter what the scouts were still the Princess' guardians and even though they were dimensions apart her guardians would still come to her rescue if needed.

"Oh Sere we're going to miss you so much" came Raye who hugged her friend tightly, they had started off their friendship by picking on each other but soon found out that that was how Raye showed how much she cared for someone.

"Remember to keep up with your studies Serena" came Amy's voice, her teary eyes looking at her; Amy had always been there for her, not only as a friend but as a teacher as well.

"Don't kill anyone with your cooking Sere!" came a laughing Lita as she patted Serena on the back as she cried, Lita was always the tough girl, she had been the pillar of strength that had helped Serena out a lot.

"Don't forget to write, and don't leave out any cute guys!" smiled Mina as she hugged her cousin. Mina and Serena had been best of friends and she was always the person to cheer Serena up with a shopping trip.

"Guys come on, enough. You know that you can all come and see me, and you'll never lose my friendship. You knew this day would come"

Trista appeared next to Serena causing everyone to jump back in shock; she had appeared to tell Serena and Darien that the portal would be ready tomorrow early morning. Nodding, accepting the fact that Serena had to wake up early but it was worth it to finally return home.

When the girls left, they had all said their tearful farewells to their Princess, now only Sammy was left, it was going to hurt saying goodbye to him for the second time but she knew it had to be done.

"Sis, I'll miss you"

"Same here Sam, can't believe my annoying little brat brother turned out to be so cool. Sam I'll miss you a lot and you know I would never hurt you but…you need to see mom and dad, forgive them for what they did, and give them a second chance"

"I'll try Sere, but no promises okay?"

She hugged her brother tightly before watching him leave her life once more; it broke her heart watching her brother walk away from her knowing that he would never be able to see her again. Placing an arm around her shoulder Darien smiled down at her.

"It's okay Sere, you know he'll be fine, the girls here are keeping an eye on him, I'm sure if anything happens they will jump in and save him"

"You're right Darien, it's just hard to say goodbye to him again."

Leading her outside on the balcony where the Moon was shining brightly on them, this was the time she felt at peace like she was in a bubble that repelled all sadness and Darien knew all too well how the Moon affected her. In truth he was scared to meet her new family, she hadn't told him much about them but what Serena did tell him scared him a lot. Her father was a fighter, had lived his life to fight and protect his family, her mother was an ex fighter but was now a housewife who was very strong and strict. One foot out of place and he would find him self dead.

"Come on Darien, I'll make up the extra bed for you, you can stay here tonight seeing as Trista will be here early"

Nodding at her, he followed her to the sofa in her room and watched her pull out the bed from it, he loved Serena so much and although he knew that she was upset about the age deference to him it didn't matter. Love was love, no matter the age love found a way to work. Serena was meant to be with him, she was his Princess and he would protect her with everything he had.

"Thanks Sere, you best get some sleep as well, I'm sure your family will be wanting to see a bright and smiling Serena"

With a frown Serena nodded as she left the room. A bright and smiling Serena was not one that they would get. The battles she had gone through had taken away a bit of her happiness, losing her friends, gaining her powers. Of course she wasn't gloomy or anything close to that but she wasn't her old self either.

Laying in her bed looking at the ceiling, this time tomorrow she'll be with her family, hoping that her childish feeling about her mother had been wrong and that she was still health and alive. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep thinking about her family which awaited her return.

_Dream_

_She sat in a field of flowers; the sun was shining brightly in the sky which was clear of all clouds. It was a perfect day which could only put a smile on Serena's face, however that smile was short lived as a tall figure appeared in the distance. Wondering who it was Serena stood up and dusted herself off; the figure was walking towards her. She felt a little scared as the figure make closer, it was a man, and a well built man at that. She could clearly see his face now and somehow it felt familiar, she felt safe in his presence, looking at his face, studying it. His blue eyes were like nothing she'd ever seen before however they looked hurt as if looked at her hurt him._

"_Serena. Why?"_

_He was crying. Did she cause him pain? Had she hurt him somehow? She hugged him tightly, placing a hand on his purple haired head, stroking his hair softly to calm him. Who ever this man was she felt right in his arms, his presence gave her peace that only the Moon could. His arms felt like home, yet she didn't know who this man was._

"_Serena come home, I'm waiting"_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man's eyes grew sad as he places his hand on Serena's cheek cupping it softly; smiling sadly he placed a kiss on Serena's lips, a brief soft kiss which held so much promise. Her heart was beating so fast, how could a man that she had never met before make her feel like this? _

"_I love you Rena."_

_End Dream_

She woke with a start, being kicked out of her dream. Unlike some of her dreams she remembered this one rather well, the appearance of the man and the feeling of his lips, her heart was beating fast just remembering. However the name Rena was important she knew someone used to call her that but whom? Most of her memories had been lost due to growing up; in fact she only remembered her family because Trista had given a picture to her. She was missing something important, someone that she wanted to see badly.

"Sere? You up?" came Darien's voice, he was always a morning person, up before eight every day.

"Yes, give me a moment to get ready" she jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower, she needed to cool off and relax, that dream was too real and the guy made her body melt with his. Yes she would most defiantly need to calm down; dreaming about some other guy when your boyfriend was waiting for you was bad, very bad.

The shower had relaxed her body but not her mind, images of the man still hunted her, her heart had not slowed down and she felt happy for an unknown reason. Dressing was easy, finding out what to wear was hard, what would one wear to see family that they had not seen in years? She chose black pants that hugged her hips and legs, and a lose white top that gave her a bit of cleavage, looking at herself in the mirror before accepting that this was the right outfit.

She exited her room only to see Darien dressed talking to Trista, they were both very close to each other and had not noticed her. Looking at them both she noticed how happy they were, and happy was never a word she would use for Trista. The keeper of time was very solemn and never really spoke however her eyes were happy and she was laughing. Guilt hit her, could it be that Trista loved Darien? Was that why she was so happy around him? Darien had chosen her to be his Princess, so until that changed she would be his.

"Is everything ready?" she smiled as she watched Trista eyes darken with lost, she really did love Darien but what was she to do? She watched as Trista opened the portal and stepped to the side.

"It's ready Princess, enter when you are ready. Please keep together and go north you'll get to your home when you come to the door"

Serena nodded at her as she took Darien's hand; looking at the portal she made her silent goodbyes to her friends and family. Walking through the portal together, Darien and Serena were surrounded by a dark mist purple in colour; it felt cold and empty but powerful. They did what Trista had told them to do, walking north was easier said than done though, with no real way to tell which way was north and which way was south, they felt lost as they walked.

As Serena navigated the Gates of Time her family were going about their normal daily routines. Goku was out in the garden sparing with Vegeta which Trunks watched them both, he felt uneasy for some reason which only made staying still harder. Looking up at the sky he felt that something was coming, he looked over to his father who had stopped fighting as well.

"Something is coming" announced Vegeta, folding his arms against his chest as he watched the sky, Goku could also feel it but it somehow felt familiar, his heart pumped faster as hope filled him.

"Vegeta could it be?"

"Could it be what you moron"

Vegeta glared at the Saiyan next to him, at times he couldn't believe that Goku was indeed a Saiyan like himself, had he been given the correct Saiyan education and upbringing he wouldn't be such an idiot.

"Sere, could it be her?"

Trunks eyes widened as he stared at Goku, he had dreamed about the golden haired girl only this morning, could she really be returning so soon? How he had missed her while growing up.

"I doubt it Kakarott, if it were Serenity I would know about it"

"I doubt that you would Vegeta"

The group turned around and noticed a blonde hair, blue eyed girl standing proud, all three of them started at her in disbelief, was this really Serena? The girl smirked as she looked over the three men.

"Well, does no one greet me?"

They reminded silent for a moment, the girl looked different, she didn't look like the girl that left, and she felt powerful and had an unknown feeling about her. However their attention was drawn away from her as a man fell from the sky behind them.

"Darien? Are you okay?" came Serena's sweet concerned voice, she walked over to him and picked him up off the floor smiling at him.

"Yea Sere, I'm fine, guess you need to work on landing us?" Darien placed his arm around Serena's waist, looking at the men in front of them.

"Serena?" came an uncertain voice; Goku looked at the girl hoping that she was his little girl.

"Yes dad?" upon answering Goku rushed to his daughter, knocking Darien out the way, and hugged her tightly lifting her into the air. He has missed his daughter greatly and felt immensely guilty when she had disappeared.

"You're finally home! Chichi our little Sere is home!" Serena's eyes widened as she saw her mothers figure leave the house, looking at her healthy living mother almost made her cry; placing her on the floor Serena was able to greet her mother.

"Oh thank god, when I left I had the feeling you were dying, thank god I was wrong" muttered Serena, Chichi hugged her daughter tightly as she laughed.

"Sere baby, I haven't died, in fact I've added to the family. You have a little brother, Goten"

Chichi removed herself from her daughters embrace as the little boy came out, although he wasn't so little the boy was still timid. Serena looked at him and greeting him as his sister, she was so happy that her mother hadn't died and that she had given birth instead. She laughed softly as she got a good look at Goten; the poor boy looked just like her father.

Vegeta stood there watching the reunion, arms folded over his chest, his eyes wondered around for a moment until they landed on Darien who in turned stared evilly at Trunks. Vegeta didn't know what this guy's problem was but staring like that was not making friends at all.

"I would stop staring if I were you boy" came Vegeta's harsh voice, everyone looked at him then at Darien who had stopped staring at the purple haired boy. Vegeta then walked over to Serena and patted her head, she accepted that as a welcome home but grabbed hold of Vegeta's top, moving closer to him, she whispered into his ear.

"Vegeta who's that?" she asked nodding her head towards Trunks. Vegeta growled and moved away from her muttering about the moron gene being passed down. Trunks walked up to her smiling at her, Serena somehow could not move his eyes were locked with hers.

"It's been a long time Rena"

Serena suddenly felt bad that she could not remember this very hot guy in front of her, had she been his friend, he was over at her house. Trunks smiled at her silence and took her hand placing a single kiss on it, which in turn only made her blush. Then it hit her, the only friend she had when growing up, Vegeta's son and her protector.

"Runks?" He answered with a smile as Serena threw her arms around him tightly kissing his cheek, "I can't believe it, I mean look at you, wow!"

Trunks laughed as he held onto Serena protectively "Me wow? Look at you, who would have thought that Serena would turn into such a beauty, not that I had any doubts"

Darien glared at the two, how dare some other man hold his girlfriend in such a way, and what was even worse was that Serena was allowing him to. Jealousy over came him as he coughed loudly making everyone look at him. He smiled at Serena who finally broke away from Trunks.

"Darien this is my family, everyone this is Darien" they smiled at the older man "my boyfriend" they smiles quickly turned to frowns, their eyes looking over the older man with distain, why would Serena pick someone nearly as old as her father?

"Serena has told me a lot about you all, it's an honour to finally meet you all" Serena looked around as Darien spoke, someone was missing.

"Where's Gohan?"

"Oh Serena, Gohan has moved out, he's living with his girlfriend now in Satan City" explained Chichi, Serena frowned softly. She had wanted to see her brother again but she would wait. She looked over at Trunks who for some reason was glaring at Darien; his eyes told her what was wrong. Walking over to him she grabbed his hand, trying to get his attention.

"What do you want Serena!" came Trunks' angry voice, he glared at her for a moment before it was replaced by a rather betrayed and hurt look. He moved away from her and flew off towards his house leaving a rather upset and confused girl.

There was silence among the group, none of them had expected Trunks to snap like that, but what can you do when the love of the young boy's life was cheating on him. Where's the loyalty he had shown her over the years? Didn't the letter's he sent tell her how much he loved and missed her?

"So that's one less Saiyan to feed, I bet you could eat a lot Serena, I doubt there are many Saiyans where you were"

Darien looked at Serena; he had heard stories about the Saiyans but never imagined that his Princess would be one of them. He found it applauding, why hadn't she told him such an important thing; if he had known she was a Saiyan then…maybe he wouldn't be here. It was the Saiyans that long ago killed his parents back in the Silver Millennium, back when he was the Crowned Prince of Earth.

"Saiyan?!"

Everyone looked at Darien, had Serena not told him about who she was, what did Darien know about the Saiyan?

"I…didn't tell you did I?" A glare met her when she looked at Darien's face "I am a Saiyan, as is my father my two brothers. Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans and so is Trunks"

Darien was hurt, he thought that he knew his Princess that she was human and part Lunarian, but to find out that she was the very monsters that murdered his mother and father. He turned away from her, he loved Serena but a Saiyan, he couldn't stand the race even the Lunarian's disliked them. Why did Queen Serenity send Serena here?

Of course, she knew, Queen Serenity knew who was here. The one man that he loathed more than any Saiyan, his brother Daichi. Although Daichi was the youngest out of the two siblings, he was born in wedlock where as Darien wasn't and before their father could marry his mother she died.

"Go inside Sere, I'm going to look around" he refused to let the dead Queen mess with his future, he would be the future king of the earth, and Serena will be his bride. His bride…not his bastard brothers, history will not repeat itself.

Elsewhere Trunks had finally landed, he stood next to a crystal lake, and this is where he came when his dreams became too real. The dreams of Serena forgetting him, or marrying someone else, of dying. He still felt hurt that she had betrayed him that she had taken another where he had no one. He was still a boy really, no older than seventeen, he was still in school and although he was loved by his peers he found no one that could even rival Serena.

"What troubles you my Prince"

A sweet voice echoed in his ears, he knew this voice, not only from his dreams he could in fact remember meeting this woman before. He started as the woman appeared before him, the long white flowing dress, hair as silver as the stars, eyes as blue as the deepest oceans. Queen Serenity, when Trunks became aware of his past self it was Queen Serenity that explained things, she told him that his Princess was training and that she would return to him. However she said nothing about his brother following her.

"My brother is there!"

"I see. Well young Prince, he was also there in the past and you still won her heart. What makes you think this time is different?"

"Queen Serenity I mean no disrespect but last time she was forced to be with him, now she is with him out of choice."

"Be still young prince, she may do something that you do not know yet. She has only just returned to this world. What she needs now more than anything is her old friend back, she needs you Trunks."

Trunks glared at the floor, he had missed Serena, but just because he loved her, but because of whom she was, she was the girl that made him strong and weak at the same time. She made him proud and confidant and most of all he felt at peace with her around. She was his best friend and she would be again, that he promised himself.

"Thank you Queen Serenity, I will be there for her, I only hope that she will come to her senses and realise who I am"

The Queen disappeared allowing Trunks to be at peace, he had accepted the fact that for now Serena would be with Darien and that he would be her protector and friend. He told himself that over and over but his heart refused to believe him, his heart was Serena's. Punching the lake in anger was the only thing he could do, he would stay here for a while, until he was able to face the golden haired Goddess.

Serena was sitting in the living room with her family, they had managed to call Gohan over Goku had gone to pick him up using his instant translocation technique. They were finally gathered as a family. They all had questions for her about her life, wondering how she lived, how her school life was going, and so on.

"So Serena why did you leave?"

"Well mother to understand that you would have to understand that I'm not normal, I have lived many lives, and I have died many times in fact I am the oldest person in this room"

Everyone minus Vegeta were confused, it was this time that Trunk entered the Son house, he sat down away from Serena looking at her hearing what was had said from outside.

"Well it started a long long time ago, back when the Earth was still new and there was life on every planet including the moon. The ruler of the Moon was called Queen Serenity she had a daughter called Princess Serenity, also know as Princess Serena. The planets were allied together to form what was called the Silver Alliance, the only planet that was not included in this was Earth. The Earth had two Princes, and it was announced that the oldest brother, the Crowned Prince, would marry the Princess. The other Prince would remain at the Moon Palace as the Princess guard and tutor, the youngest Prince became fast friends with the Princess and soon she fell in love with the man, but she could not dishonour her mother so she allowed herself to be condemned to an unhappy life with the Crowned Prince. However at their engagement party one of the Princes' lovers appeared and attacked the Moon kingdom, she murdered the Crowned Prince in cold blood, she then came after the Princess; however her guard jumped in and took the attack instead of her. He died in the Princess' arms, unable to bare the loneliness she picked up her lovers sword and killed herself. When Queen Serenity saw it she wished upon the Silver Crystal to send all those that she loved and cared for to new lives." Serena looked around the room as she stopped for a moment; her brother was taking in the information but still looked confused.

"Sere, what has that got to do with you?"

"I am Princess Serenity"

"So you're asking us to believe that you are some dead Princess that lived on the Moon?"

"Yes, just as you expect me to believe that if a person can find the dragon balls their can wish for anything" Silence hit the room once more, they accepted that she was the past Moon Princess, even though they weren't too sure how.

"You can carry on Serena"

"Thank you Gohan, well Queen Serenity sent everyone to earth to be reborn, however that took one thousand years. When I was reborn I was called Serena Tsukino, I lived a normal life until I was fourteen when I found a black cat called Luna, now in this world animals didn't talk but Luna did. She told me that I was Sailor Moon, I defended my city the best I could, and more people followed, we became the Sailor Scouts." Serena smiled as she remembered the many times her friends protected her and how much fun she had with them.

"I met Darien and fell in love with him but we fought a lot as anyone would do being together for five years. Anyways one night it got really bad, I was at his place and rejected his offer to become his lover, I wanted to wait until I was married, but Darien didn't, he insulted me and I left knowing that I couldn't carry on with him. I returned home to find my parents up waiting for me, you see I was meant to be asleep…they questioned me…then my mother she…"

Serena took a break wiping her tears from her eyes "I'm sorry guys, this memory didn't happen so long ago so it still hurts" Goku hugged his daughter and allowed her to cry, he wanted to protect her but knew he was powerless to help her, powerless to save her from her memories.

"Its okay Sere, we're here so take your time" Goku loved his daughter and reassured her that she was safe and with them and that what she felt was all in the past; Serena kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"My mother jumped me as I turned to leave, she grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground, she beat me to death, and my father stood there and watched her do it. My past powers had called to me, pleaded for me to use them but as a child of the moon, a Lunarian, I could not strike my parents. I wished for my final death, I didn't want a new life but fate denied it. It was then I was born here as Serena Son"

"That's not telling us why you left Serena" came from her mother as she wiped tears from her eyes, she couldn't understand how anyone could hurt her daughter she couldn't even imagine anything like that.

"I'm sorry, as I grew up here the Silver Crystal that Queen Serenity had given her daughter became active most likely due to the fact that I was surround by Saiyans, as Saiyans used to be the Lunarian's enemies, anyways the Crystal called forth my past self, she was stronger than me in magic at that time and took over, when I became aware of her it was too late, the crystal was already calling out to my guardians, it was that time that I snapped at you father, and I'm sorry that I had to leave. The people you saw were the scouts, if I didn't leave with them then I would have died, the Crystal had to be mastered, and as none of you use magic I had to learn it from my old friends."

"I see, so to save your life you made all of ours a living hell wondering if you were alive or dead" came a rather annoyed Trunks "You could have told us"

"I wish I could of Trunks, but it all happened too fast, as soon as I was in my old world I felt lost, I was so young yet my mind was full of so many things. All I knew that if I didn't learn to use magic then not only would I die but if I had stayed here this world would have been taken as well"

Serena understood that Trunks was hurt, she remembered how much she cared for the boy but it was different now they were older and they knew nothing about each other.

"But as soon as I mastered my magic, I left, Darien and I came here, I wanted the scouts to follow but most of them had their own lives, the outters will be here soon though; they will be my guardians here, although I don't see why they need to."

Trunks frowned as he looked at her, he really wanted to hug her, to tell her that he still loved her; he knew he was being a jerk but he couldn't help it. Seeing her blue eyes and sweet smile was enough to drive him crazy.

"Serena… I"

"I know Trunks, and I'm sorry. You have to understand that you loved me as a child, we were best friends, all I want at the moment is your friendship" interrupted Serena, she looked sadly at Trunks "The only way for me to leave Darien is to find my true Prince, I know people dislike the age difference I do as well but this is something I have to do. So maybe when I return to school I will find him…"

Trunks peered at her wondering about her feelings, normally he wouldn't care but Serena was his best friend and still tightly held his heart even if she didn't want to. He was about to open his mouth to answer a question that everyone was thinking about however Chichi had beaten him to it.

"You don't love him then?"

"Mama, I know Darien is only with me because of who I was, he is still holding onto the love he had for the Princess and for the Serena I once was. He doesn't know me; hell he has just found out that I am a Saiyan. Prince Darien's parents were murdered by the Saiyan so… he sees me as a monster, I don't blame him if a Saiyan had killed my past family then I would feel the same"

Chichi understood that, at times she hated the Saiyans; in fact if they had never arrived then her sweet Goku and Gohan would have never had to fight, she would be happy with her ignorance about how much power her family held.

"What if you never find this Prince?" came Gohan's voice as he questioned his sister, truly worrying about her; he disliked Darien, even though he had never seen him.

"Then I never find him…and Darien will be the one I stay with" Serena's voice sounded sad and monotone as if the very thought of staying with Darien upset her, and by the look of her eyes it had done.

"How would you know if you have found your prince?" asked Goku as he looked over his daughter, he was still very protective of his little girl and any guy that he did not know would soon be dealt with, dream prince or not.

"Serenity will tell me, anyone could tell me that they were him but until I hear it from her then I will stay with Darien"

"You sure Serenity will tell you?" questioned Trunks with a sort of worried look in his eyes, he was worried that Serena would find out before he had chance to put his plan into play.

"Of course, she wants to be with her Prince more than anything"

"What is this princes' name?" Came her mother's voice, highly interested in who the boy was that her daughter was so in love with.

"Daichi, Prince Daichi"

"What about this future you speak off?" commented Gohan, he had always been interested in the future and with what Serena had been saying about her past, well she might just know the future

"I'm not sure if it has changed, but back in my old life I meet up with my future daughter Rini, her parents were Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien, which if you haven't guessed are me and Darien"

Vegeta stayed silent, he knew that the future Serena spoke of would not come to past, for now she wasn't in her old life anymore plus he had already made plans for the little blonde girl, he would have his son marry the woman that he promised himself.

"The future has changed Serena" everyone looked to the door, staring at Darien, all of them disliked him due to Serena's story, anyone that would be mad at their girlfriend for wanting to wait was not worthy of having her.

"I see… Then again Rini wasn't a Saiyan so… I guess I knew in a way" Serena sighed, she really did love Rini and wanted to have her but fate just didn't like her. Chichi hugged her daughter tightly, her little girl had gone through so much, and it just didn't seem fair.

"I'm okay; I'm still young I don't really need to worry about the future while I'm here"

Trunks nodded as he smiled at Serena "Well sure you do, school starts for you on Monday Rena"

"Oh no, high school again?" complained the blonde with a sigh as she heard Darien laugh.

"Just make sure you don't go hitting more guys with test sheets, unless there above 30 this time"

Serena's eyes widened in shock, looking at her mother who wore the same expression on her face, she was in trouble, glaring at Darien as she slowly started to lean towards her dad for protection.

"Serena Son!!! How dare you get 30%! This is not acceptable; no daughter of mine will be an air head!"

"Gees mama, this was back in my old life when I was fourteen" Serena lightly giggled "It was the first time me and Darien spoke to each other, rather embarrassing but still my grades have picked up in this life time"

"Well good, because I don't think you want to embarrass Trunks in his school now do you?"

"What? I'm going to school with Trunks?"

Her mother nodded smiling sweetly, she hadn't enrolled her daughter in yet but she would get the paper work done right away, Bulma would help her if it meant getting Trunks and Serena together again. Serena was rather annoyed by the school thing but didn't have the energy to fight her mother about it, in fact she could barely move, trying to stand on her own to move away from her mother and father, had been a bad idea, her legs gave way which caused both Trunks and Darien to dive forward to grab her.

"Sere you okay?" came Trunks as he looking at her, their eyes meeting. A light blush appeared on her face as she nodded standing up right.

"Serena… the portal tired you out didn't it?" asked the concerned Darien

"Yea I guess it did"

"You need rest Serena…Trunks take her to her room" asked Goku, Trunks was happy to follow his order as he picked up the tired Serena bridal and carried her to her room, ignoring the glare from Darien, who left the Son house to once again explore.

"Vegeta, get Bulma here, its time to get those two kids back together"

"Woman I do not take orders from you, I am not your moron of a husband, if you want the woman then get her yourself" Vegeta stormed out of the Son house and blasted off towards his own, Chichi knew that he would return with Bulma because she knew that Vegeta also wants his son together with Serena.

Meanwhile Trunks and Serena were in the room, its was still pink and covered in rabbits, just as she had left it. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered lying in bed with her father telling her stories; she missed those days, now she was too big to sleep on her bed, lucky there was a sofa in there which was more than big enough for her.

Placing Serena down on the sofa Trunk grabbed her covers from her bed and placed them over her, smiling down at her as she looked up at him with tired eyes and a weak sleepy smile.

"Its okay Rena, I'm here to protect you, you can sleep" he said while lifting her head to place it in his lap. Serena in turn thanked him and closed her eyes, she didn't want to argue about not needing protection, she just wanted to sleep. "No matter what Rena, I'll be here as your friend for as long as you want me."

"Thank you Runks" yawned Serena as she cuddled into her protector, using Trunks warmth to heat up her cold tired body. She smiled as she remembered Trunks and herself as children, how they would play and train, she really did love him back then. Opening her eyes for a moment only to notice that Trunks was falling asleep as well, studying him up close she noticed that he wasn't that bad in fact her dream of his didn't do him justice, he was far better looking than her dream had lead her to believe. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to date someone like Trunks, to come home and be greeted with a hug or a kiss. But their relationship wasn't like that, if Trunks really wanted to be with her then he would get to know the woman she was now not live in the past, it would only be then that she would give up Darien.

An: Hey guys I want to say sorry for taking so long in updating but the week I spent with my boyfriend Tom (hey babe) was great, I couldn't of asked for a better week. Anyways this is Chapter 11, now for those who have read the story before will notice the difference, yes I removed my full story before copying it all down…I know I'm an idiot, so this is a totally new chapter and because I'm so damn nice here's a Preview for next up date.

_Dear Serena Son_

_You have only been at this school for a short time but that was enough time for my heart to become yours, you are like the Moonlight on a clear pond. Serena you are special and even though we have only been friends for a short time I feel I need to tell you this. My heart is yours Serena Son; I love you more than anything in the world. Please become my girlfriend._

When he had finished the letter he glared at her, he loved her more than anyone so why didn't she give him a chance. Jealousy rose within him, betrayed and hurt, she was his, his one true love that he knew. He had shown it in every way he could but why couldn't she see that, any other female by now would be begging for him to have her, but not Serena. He wanted to tell her so much that he was who she was looking for, her lost prince, if she knew then maybe this would be different.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, stopping her protest as their lips met one another in a kiss, he kissed her with enough love as he could, how he dreamed about kissing his golden haired princess, however this was not the kiss he had pictured. There was no warmth in it, a kiss with passion, he forced on her and mental sighed, she was crying her eyes scared. And he, he was an idiot to do this to her but it needed to be done, she needed to know. Breaking the cold lifeless kiss, he held her and allowed her to cry; muttering that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to go over board.

When she had calmed down Trunks sat and brought her down on his lap, the air was getting cold as the night drew in, they were both late home but this time he didn't care, he had his angel in his arms. He held her tight to keep her warm and safe as he mustered up the courage to tell her, he had just to plan this out to be perfect but nothing was going to plan.

"Serena….I have something to tell you. Something that I've been trying to tell you for a while now" Trunks frowned deeply as he felt Serena shiver, was she cold, but as suddenly as it began it stopped, something didn't feel right, Serena had gotten lighter as if he was holding nothing but air. "Serena I'm Da-"

"Daichi…My love"

The voice that came out of the blondes mouth was not her own, watching as the young woman turned her head towards him, he noticed that her moon insignia had appeared on her forehead, and before he knew it the blonde was kissing him deeply, with more passion and fire that he had ever experienced, this was not like the cold kiss he had forced her to have, no this was on a whole different level. He kissed her back with just as much heat, this was the kiss he dreamed about, the kiss that brought them together. He heard her moan softly into his kiss which snapped him out of what was happening. This was not his love; this was not his Serena, pushing her back away from him in alarm.

"Princess Serenity!" he yelled in shock as he lightly pushed her away from him, he was panicking and very nervous, had he brought the Princess out?

"My love, how I have missed you" the Princess went in for another kiss only to be met with Trunks finger and a very stern looking Saiyan.

"Where is Serena?" came Trunks as he removed his finger from the Moon Princess' lips, she pouted and looked rather amused at him. He wished for a way to send the Princess back and for Serena to return.

"Trunks…Serena is gone"

"Gone? What do you mean gone, what have you done to her?!"

"It's not what I have done Trunks, its what you did, forcing her like that, you broke her"

He broke her? Images flew into his head, pictures of Serena crying in pain hugging her knees, did he cause that? How could he do that, he loved her, and she knew he was an idiot. But he had forced her to kiss him, he was no better than Darien. His heart felt like lead, it hurt so much that he could barely stand it. He was the one to cause her pain, he had broken her…He had lost his Princess forever.


End file.
